The Adventures of Steam Funk
by The Audiotorian
Summary: An average teen finds himself being taken to what could be the most mystical place ever in existence, but during his visit, he comes to learn of a vicious monster that plots to enslave every living thing in an undead army. Can he defeat the monster? Will he die trying? Can he save Equestria? Rated M, 'cause I can't select MA for sexual themes and gore later on. VinylxOC, OctaviaxOC
1. Prologue

_**A/N Hello newcomer! I've recently redone this chapter because I figured that the horrendous format and quality of it was turning away potential readers, for which I apologize for you having to read. The changes I've made have been to the format section, but not the quality, because it is faster to just start a new paragraph when someone speaks than it is to completely rewrite a whole chapter. But do not fret, because I have become so much more than the writer I was. If you continue to read and get to some of the later chapters, then you shall not be disappointed by the quality, nor format, of the story. Thank you, and as you will hear me say frequently, please enjoy...**_

* * *

_Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please enjoy._

**The Adventures of Steam Funk: Ch. 1**

It had been a long day. Not for any particular reason. It was just mentally and physically exhausting. High school was no walk in the park. You've got drama, jocks, and the "popular" people to deal with. None of this really affected me, but it was still tiring. Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sam Cage. Where was I? Oh yes, long day. Ahem!

(**Story telling mode: Status: ACTIVE**)

I just got off the bus from school and was walking up my drive way. I looked at the woods behind my house, seeing some of the wildlife. I loved where I lived. It was in central New York, where the skyscrapers and other urban things were replaced with trees and shrubbery. It was the middle of winter, so as you can imagine, it's cold.

I got up to my house and unlocked the door, feeling the warmth of home hit my face. I let our dogs out and did my other tasks, such as filling up the water bowl for them and dumping the coal ashes from the furnace. I came back inside and locked the door again. I was alone. I loved having some privacy when I was home. It gave me a sense of independence.

I went upstairs and set down my stuff. I checked the messages on the answering machine, none. That wasn't too surprising. We usually didn't get phone calls unless they were telemarketers. I sat down and took out my homework. God I hated homework! It was worse than watching paint dry!

I started to let my mind wander when I spaced out, which happened more often than not. I started thinking about several topics until I reached one I really enjoy, My Little Pony. It was probably THE greatest show, ever! Well, Doctor Who was a pretty good too. I could never decide between the two.

I started thinking about the mane 6 and Ponyville. I thought about my OC, Steam Funk, and what he looked like. He was a unicorn with dark red fur and a brown mane with jagged bars of lime green going across in a few spots. He was pretty big in size since I'm 6'2" and 197 lbs. Not fat, but solid. Like Big Mac. He's got awesome musical talent and his cutie mark is a pair of headphones with a sound wave going between the two ear muffs. I wondered what episode I'd watch when I got done with… my homework! I'd completely forgotten about it! I realized that I'd wasted an entire ten minutes just day dreaming.

* * *

I finished my homework in record time and made straight for the couch. I sat down and turned the T.V. on. I went right to the list of recorded shows and started watching MLP. I liked watching it when I was alone more than with my parents there. If they came into the room, I'd swap it over to something else. They knew that I watched it and they didn't mind, but I just felt awkward if they were there. Plus I could watch it with volume too!

* * *

I continued to watch MLP for an hour or so. I finished about two episodes before I figured it was time to play some video games. I swapped over to the game setting and turned on my Xbox 360.

"I wonder what video games ponies would play," I wondered aloud. Most of the games were so violent and depressing. I wasn't even sure if the MLP ponies could even think of something as gruesome as what some of the games that were out. I wasn't very good at video games in the first place, but it was at least a form of entertainment.

* * *

After I felt like I had been beaten bad enough, I shut off the console and looked outside. It had started snowing. I stretched and looked back at the T.V. wondering what to do. I'd watched all of the recorded episodes of My Little Pony and there was nothing else on.

"Well Sam, looks like you're forced to do the unthinkable… read," I said jokingly. But I wouldn't read a book. No, I'd read fanfictions! I usually read them before I went to bed, but I could at least get some reading done. I picked up my laptop and went on to the internet. I had already bookmarked the story I was on, so I had easy access.

I checked my PM inbox and I got a message from my friend. I messaged him back, continuing the conversation. After I was finished, I got to reading. It was a story about how a person was somehow taken to Equestria and he had the time of his life there. I wondered what that would be like to have that actually happen. I would absolutely love it! I could meet the mane 6! Oh, if only I could travel to Equestria. That would be amazing!

* * *

I had finished reading a chapter or two of the story and decided to call it quits. I thought that fanfics were great.

"I should write one someday." I said to myself. I pondered this notion until I heard the downstairs door's handle rattle. It then opened after being unlocked.

"Hello?" I shouted down.

"Hey!" returned a female voice. It was my mother. She came upstairs and walked past me.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Alright," I responded. She came back into the living room after going into the kitchen and looked at me.

"You ALWAYS say that. Doesn't anything interesting ever happen at school?" she questioned with an annoyed look on her face. I thought about it, but nothing came to mind. School just wasn't fun for me.

"Eenope," I responded, trying to sound like Big Mac. I usually said stuff from the show because no one would know what it's from.

"Uhg! You're impossible," She said, walking away.

* * *

I was getting ready for bed. It had been a few hours since my mom got home and my dad was now here too.

"Goodnight," I said from my bedroom door.

"Goodnight," my parents responded, almost in unison. I walked into my bedroom and set my alarm clock for the next day. I hated having to wake up at 5:45 in the morning five days of the week, but at least then I had enough time to wake up slowly. I turned off the lights and climbed in bed, which caused it to squeak extremely loud. I got covered up and tossed and turned until finding the perfect spot. As I relaxed, my mind started to drift, and I soon came to the realm of dreams.

* * *

I looked around and surveyed my surroundings. The landscape seemed vaguely familiar. It was very bright and cheery. Almost like a cartoon. I started walking as my OC, Steam Funk, for some reason, until I came upon a village. I saw a sign hammered into the ground. I walked over, wondering where in the world I could be.

I started to read aloud," Welcome to… PONYVILLE?!" I looked at the sign, not believing that I was really in Ponyville. I looked up and there was a tree in front of me. Not just any normal tree, but a huge tree, with windows and a door.

"Now that is one weird looking tree," I said aloud. But then it clicked. That just wasn't a tree, but a house. And not just any house, but the house of the bookworm pony of the mane 6, Twilight Sparkle! I squealed like a little school girl. I ran up to the door and regained my composure. Surely I didn't want to make a bad first impression with one of the mane 6 ponies.

I calmly raised my hoof and…

"Beep! Beep! Beep!".

I stopped knocking.

Last time I checked, doors didn't go "beep" when you knocked on them. I looked at my hoof, at the door, and back at my hoof. Baffled, I tried again.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!". I jolted awake. Damn it! It was just a dream! I silently punched my pillow in anger and disappointment. I calmed myself and got up. I went over to my alarm clock and glared at it. I had a very strong desire to take it and throw it into oncoming traffic. Sadly, I couldn't, because that would raise too many questions with my parents.

"You've won this round!" I quietly said to the annoying piece of machinery. I then begrudgingly got ready for another day in the rut. But little did I know that this day would change my life, forever.

* * *

_**Again, I apologize for the terrible writing for this chapter, but if you stick though with reading on, then you shall be rewarded with MUCH better writing than this. **__Leave a review to help me improve._

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Doctor Who, , or Microsoft Xbox 360. Steam Funk is an OC made by me.**


	2. Me and Ben (I think)

_Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please enjoy._

**The Adventures of Steam Spunk: Ch. 2**

It was eighth period at my high school and I was in music technology. I enjoyed the class quite a bit because we messed around with sounds, learned the science behind music, and generated sine waves at 19,000 hertz (Which you should **NEVER** do. Unless you want a splitting headache. If you do, then by all means, knock yourself out. I mean that quite literally).

I was sitting with my best friend, Ben, who I had known for my whole life. We were working on creating tetra chords on some software on a computer.

Ben looked over at me and asked, "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?".

I looked back over at him.

"No, not that I know of. Why?" I asked, puzzled by the sudden question.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something." He said.

I thought for a second, weighing the pros against the cons.

'Con: my parents wouldn't know what to say and they'd be quite shocked to see an unexpected guest. Pro: I get to hang out with Ben.' I thought.

I finally decided against my better judgment and said, "Well, it's pretty short notice-" I started, Ben giving me the 'puppy dog' eyes. "But I don't think my parents will mind." I finished, while realizing what I said was a lie.

My parents would most definitely mind, but I would figure out how to save my buns later.

"And those sad eyes of yours don't affect me, just so you know." I added.

"No way!" Ben protested, "Those were the only reason you decided to let me come over."

I looked away and back to our work. "Whatever floats your boat kid." I said, chuckling to myself. "Now come on, before Mr. Fitz gets over here and chews us out." I said, trying to get back on task.

* * *

As we got to my driveway after walking from the bus stop, I looked at Ben who was walking along side me.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked him.

"What?" He answered back, looking at me with the best confused face he could put on.

I had already prepared my case as to why I thought he was up to something.

"Well, how come you just randomly asked if you could come over? I mean, we always plan ahead, but we never ask just out of the blue." I said.

He looked nervous.

"Well, you see… um… ah…" He stopped and sighed, "Fine, you got me. But I can't tell you until later cause it a surprise!" He said, giving up.

This shocked me. If Ben had something he didn't want to tell me, then he always put up a good argument to cover himself, always. He was many things, but a quitter was not one of them.

I kept walking, a bit baffled as to why he just gave up.

"But don't worry. You'll love it." He said continuing, "I Pinkie Promise!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to look at him. He had a worried look on his face. As far as I knew, he wasn't a brony, and I never mentioned my secret of watching MLP to him before.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" He responded quickly, starting to look more worried.

"Did you say 'Pinkie Promise'?" I asked, giving him the 'hairy eyeball'.

"What?! No! I mean, don't be silly. I said, um… 'Blinky Promise'. Yeah!" He said and started blinking his eyes rapidly.

I stood there and looked at him for a moment, processing what to say.

"Yeah, whatever." I said and started to laugh.

I turned around and started walking up the driveway again.

"You're such a dork." I said over my shoulder, brushing the matter off like it was a joke.

Ben started to laugh to and followed me up the driveway as the snow started to fall again.

After I completed the few things I had to do when I got home, Ben and I instantly ran up the stairs that went from my basement to the main level of my house, and went straight to video games. He wasn't much of a fan of violent and gory games, like most of the ones out there, so we settled on playing Minecraft on the Xbox 360. I turned on the console and started up the game on my creative world.

I set down my controller and started walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ben asked me.

I stopped and looked back at him.

"Well thanks to SOMEONE wanting to come over randomly, I have to call my parents and let them know that you're here." I said to him, doing my best to make him feel guilty.

He got a shocked look on his face.

"NO!" He shouted. "Er- Don't call them!"

I stopped and looked back at him confused.

"Why?"

"Just… cause!" He exclaimed, now more nervous than I'd ever seen him. "Just, wait until the surprise, okay? Then you can call them." He said, trying to compromise with me.

I thought this over, wondering if this was a good idea or not.

I decided and said to him, "No." and I started walking towards the phone.

"NOOOOO!" I heard from behind me, followed by a *THUD*.

I turned around and saw Ben lying there on the floor behind me.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I said, bending down to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded, rubbing his elbow from him hitting it on the floor.

I breathed a sigh of relief and I then looked back at him.

"What were you trying to do?" I asked after realizing he hadn't told my why he was in his current position.

Ben looked up at me with a sheepish grin.

"Well… I tried to jump and grab your feet to stop you from calling your parents." He replied quietly.

I just looked at him with a 'really?' look on my face and I finally ended up facepalming myself. I rethought my earlier decision and I, again, decided against my better judgment to wait until his so called 'surprise'.

"Fine." I said. "But I'm only doing this so that you won't cause yourself anymore bodily harm. And as soon as we're done playing games, I want you to show me that surprise."

Ben's smile then returned to his face as he said, "Yes! And don't worry, everything will be fine once you see your surprise."

He jumped back up as if he hadn't fallen at all and ran over to where he was originally sitting. I just shook my head and sat down on the couch in my living room.

I picked my controller back up and started to place the foundation of a house right between my giant Rubik's Cube and my super cool fountain. After about placing ten blocks I look at Ben's side of the screen. He was just spinning around in circles and placing random blocks everywhere.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him. "It's like this is the first time you've played video games." I started chuckling to myself, watching him completely fail at just trying to make a straight line of blocks for a wall.

"It is." He said quietly.

I stopped laughing.

"What are you talking about? We've played video games plenty of times together." I said, starting to wonder what he meant.

"Um…" He said, now looking nervous. " No, I mean this is the first time I've played Minecraft on the zbox."

"You mean the 'Xbox'." I said, correcting him.

"Wha-?"

"You said 'zbox'. It's called an 'Xbox'." I said, starting to get worried.

"First Ben said that he's never played video games before and now he doesn't even know the name of an 'Xbox'. What's happening?" I thought until he started laughing.

"Ha ha! Wow, I'm a dork." He said, smiling.

I looked at him and started to laugh too.

"Maybe he just mixed up his words." I thought. "Yeah, that's all it was."

I went back to playing Minecraft and brushed the 'zbox' incident off, hoping that Ben wouldn't say anything else to get me suspicious.

* * *

We continued playing Minecraft for an hour. I looked at Ben's screen and he was done building his 'house'. I shut off the console.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said, almost whining.

I looked at him and started to smile.

"It's time you show me that surprise of yours, and I'm not waiting any longer." I said, trying to sound determined.

The look on his face instantly perked up.

"Oh yeah! It's about the right time anyway." He said, getting up from the recliner on the other side of the room. "Just follow me!" He exclaimed as he half walked, half skipped into the hall.

"Man, he's acting more and more like Pinkie Pie. I bet he's really a brony but is too shy to tell anyone. I'll have to ask him later" I thought as I followed him.

"Where are you?" I called out, looking down the hallway.

"In here!" A voice responded behind me in singsong.

I started to worry. He was obviously in my bed room.

"Let's see…" I thought. "No one is home but me and him, he's acting extremely happy, and he's calling me into my bedroom for a 'surprise'. I guess there's only one thing I can do… pray that he isn't gay."

I walked up to my bedroom door slowly and poked my head in. Ben was just standing there looking extremely happy.

"That's good, he's not in any provocative positions on my bed and he still has all of his clothes on." I thought as I walked the rest of the way into my room.

"Alright, are you ready for your surprise?!" He asked me, just barely being able to restrain himself from jumping up and down.

I took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm much bigger than he is. So if it comes to him trying to rape me, then I'm pretty sure I could get away with out too much of a hassle." I thought, trying to reassure myself.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, just wanting to get this over with.

Ben then stopped jumping and turned around. He put out his hand to the air behind him and to my amazement, he started to knock on the air. He knocked the 'shave and a hair cut' rhythm on the air. He then lowered his hand and just stood there. After a few seconds of nothing happening, I spoke up.

"So what was all tha-"

"Shhhh!" He said, cutting me off.

I was starting to get annoyed when all of a sudden, a blue police box appeared out of nowhere! Me, being a big Doctor Who fan, instantly realized that this was the TARDIS. Which could only be followed by… The doors of the iconic police box opened up and out stepped a man… in a light brown suit… with a bowtie.

"Alright Doctor. Change me back." Ben said.

"Ah! Of course." The Doctor responded in a British accent and whipped out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed the sonic devise at Ben and pressed the button. It made a high pitched buzzing noise and emitted a green light at the end. He let go of the button and put it back in his coat pocket. I looked back at Ben and noticed that he looked different.

He usually had straight hair. But now it was curly. Then his hair started to change color all together from his normal black to… pink! His body then started to change and morph as his hands slowly changed into hooves. A tail started to pop out from underneath his shirt and he had pointed ears instead of normal round, human ones.

But after he grew pink fur on his entire body and three balloons appeared on his flank, I realized he wasn't even human anymore. He was a PONY! But I recognized this pony from somewhere. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. It was none other than Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I started breathing heavier, trying to compensate with the needs of my racing heart from experiencing such a shock.

"Uhg!" She said. "I forgot how weird that feels."

The pink pony then looked over at me with her huge, blue eyes. "Alright Sammy, let's get you to Equestria!"

* * *

**_Leave a review to help me improve._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Doctor Who, Microsoft Xbox 360, Rubik's Cube, or Minecraft. Steam Funk is an OC made by me.**


	3. Road, space, and time trip!

_Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please enjoy._

**The Adventures of Steam Funk: Ch. 3**

I just stood there, looking at the pink pony and the last of the Time Lords. I opened my mouth, but I could find no words. I was beyond dumbfounded.

"But you're... And you are..." Was all I could manage to say.

Pinkie Pie then spoke up, "Are you surprised?!"

I could only make a few noises in response.

"Oh you are! See, I told you you'd be surprised!" She continued, now starting to bounce up and down like she normally does.

I still stood with a blank look.

"I must seem like an idiot to them just standing here. Come on, say something, anything!" I thought to myself.

I looked at Pinkie Pie and said, "Um... your hair looks nice."

"Ah! Why did I say that?! I meant anything but THAT!" I yelled in my thoughts, mentally face palming myself.

"Oh thanks! You're hair looks good too." She responded, like she got complements all the time.

"Now come on silly! We have to get going!" Pinkie said as she got behind me and started pushing me on board the TARDIS.

"Wait!" I finally shouted. "I can't just leave! My parents would flip if they realized I was gone. Let alone they'd be worried sick!"

Now it was the Doctor's turn to speak. "Actually, with the TARDIS, I can come right back to this point in time and drop you off like you were never gone."

Now I've watched enough Doctor Who episodes to know that he could do this, so I couldn't really put up a fight about that. For the moment, I just stared at him.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the Doctor." He added. I smiled.

"Doctor who?" I asked him, laughing to myself at the bad pun.

"Nope, just 'the Doctor'." He responded, looking like he got the joke, but I wasn't sure.

I thought for a minute, I finally decided what I was going to do.

I looked at Pinkie Pie and then the Doctor and said, "Ah hell, why not?"

Pinkie practically tackled me, causing us to fall on the ground. We both started to laugh, but then realized the awkward position we were in and quickly fumbled around until we were both standing back up, blushing slightly.

"Well, now that we're past that, how about we get going?" The Doctor said, obviously getting impatient.

"Alright. Am I going to need to bring anything?" I asked him.

"No, you shouldn't need anything. And even if you do, I'm sure I can supply you with it. We don't need you joining me like Donna did." He said, breathing a sigh of relief that we were finally on our way and chuckling at his joke about one of his former companions.

I also laughed at this while Pinkie stood next to me with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't get it." She said, looking at me and the Doctor like we were crack pots.

"I'll explain it to you later, but for right now we need to get going." The Doctor said, again trying to urge us to hurry up.

"Alright, we can take a hint." I said as Pinkie and I made our way onto the TARDIS.

"So, how did you guys know I wanted to go to Equestria in the first place?" I asked, realizing that the two had never told me how they knew about my wish to travel there.

The Doctor spoke from behind me. "Well, one fateful day, I happened to land outside your house."

"Wow." I thought. "How could I have not noticed that?"

The Doctor continued. "You were home alone so I decided to just peek in and see what I saw. I got up to one of your windows and I heard a voice from inside. It was you, and you said, 'I wish I could go to Equestria.' This gave me an idea to talk to my good friend Pinkie Pie and see if you could make a visit to her home world. I then proceeded to make my way down your steps outside and fall on my bum in the process." He explained.

"I thought I heard something outside that day." I laughed, now making the connection. "But wait." I continued. "Don't you need permission from Princess Celestia or something to bring a human to Equestria?" I asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope, because I'm not bringing a human to Equestria. Well, technically I _am_, but... well. Just come and see. It's a lot easier than explaining it." He said, as he walked ahead of me and Pinkie Pie and down a hallway in the 'bigger on the inside' TARDIS.

As we were making our way down the hallway, Pinkie was walking next to me. I looked over at her and she was just staring at me, her eyes completely glued.

"Um, hello." I said, kind of creeped out by her 'staring into your soul' look.

She slowly opened her mouth.

"Oh shi-" was all I could manage to think before...

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name? Well, I already know your name. But aren't you excited? I worked soooooooo hard on this surprise for my new friend! Wait, we are friends right? Do you want to be my friend?! Becau-"

I zoned out. Lucky my brain has an emergency function so that if it ever gets overwhelmed with information, it just automatically shuts down.

"How is that possible? It's like it's just a blur." I thought, looking at the pink pony's mouth.

After what seemed to be an eternity, there was silence. I noticed this and looked over to her, blinking my eyes from being glazed over. When my vision was better I realized she was looking at me like she was expecting something.

"What? She seriously wants me to answer all of those questions?!" I thought in disbelief.

I smiled. "Yep, same ol' Pinkie Pie. Just like in the show." I said, slightly chuckling.

Pinkie looked at me, completely lost.

"What show?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, turned around, and ran up to me.

"Um, could I just see Sam here for second?" He said, looking at Pinkie.

"Sure!" She responded, smiling and not moving.

The Doctor face palmed. "I mean can I talk to him in private?" He said in deadpan.

"Oh! Okie dokie lokie!" She replied and bounced down the hallway ahead of us.

The Doctor, still looking at Pinkie, said, "I swear she somehow got rocks stuck in her head from being on that rock farm."

I laughed at his joke and he then looked at me.

"You can't mention the show to them because they have no idea it exists." He whispered.

"Well, who's bright idea was it to make a show about them and not tell them?" I asked him, now very confused.

He looked over his shoulder to see if Pinkie was still there.

"One day a woman that you may know, found a way to travel to Equestria. Now I'm not going to tell you how she got there, but let's just say she had her ways." He said, looking very guilty.

I smiled, understanding what he was saying, but I'd have to ask him about it later. He continued.

"That woman was Lauren Faust. I took he- er... she found a way to get to Equestria and talked to the princess. They arranged a deal as to where the princess would help Lauren spread lessons on friendship to the people of Earth by sending her clips of her student Twilight and her friends' adventures, just as long as Lauren never told people that Equestria exists." He said, still looking me in the eye, which was difficult because I was about a full three inches taller than him.

"Alright, I get it. It's imperative that I don't tell them about the show." I said, trying to get him to stop acting so serious.

I understood why humans could never know about Equestria. We'd either make it an amusement park or take it over to gather its riches. Man, why are we so terrible? I looked at the Doctor.

"Wait. So what do I tell everyon- er, everypony? Like where I'm from and who I really am." I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well what do you mean? I didn't tell you that you couldn't reveal your true identity. I just said you couldn't tell them about the show." He said.

"Oh, well alright. But I still think I'm going to make a fake identity for myself. Just that way I don't get singled out and make the others feel uneasy." I said, now trying to come up with a fake story of my life. "But in order for that to work, I'd need to look like a pony. Is there anyway you could make me look like one the same way you made Pinkie look like Ben?" I asked the Doctor.

He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "Nah, doing it that way uses up too much power and only lasts a short while. That's why I was taking you to see... Oh! We're here. This!" He exclaimed, as we took a turn into one of the rooms in the hallway.

Pinkie was already standing there waiting for us, playing with the bouncing curls of her mane. I looked around and saw multiple control boards and monitors. But there was one thing that really stood out. A big vat in the center of the room filled with white, bubbling goo. The Doctor took me right over to the substance and waved out his hand in a showy manner.

"This, is flesh." He said, looking at me and smiling.

I instantly felt sick.

"Why would the Doctor have a bubbling vat of flesh?! And more importantly, why was he smiling about it?!" I thought, starting to freak the hell out.

The Doctor then stopped smiling, as if he knew what I was thinking, and quickly blurted out, "Oh no no no! It's not THAT kind of flesh. It's just simply a name for this concoction."

I slowly started to relax. My heart racing from the misunderstanding.

The Doctor sighed. "Now that we're past that, how about I explain what this stuff actually does." He said, trying to get me to relax."Basically, flesh can change its molecular structure so it can form anything. Bones , hair, and yes, flesh. All you have to do is give me the layout of what you want your pony body to look like." He explained.

"Now hold on." I said. "How do I control the body when it's made?"

The Doctor turned away from me and looked at a large circular platform on the other side of the room. It had wrist and ankle clasps on it and the table itself was made of nothing but metal caging. It looked very medieval.

"You'll be strapped up to this. It will then transmit your brain signals to your pony body and receive output signals from your pony body. So you will be able to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel everything your pony body does. It will be as if you _are _your pony body. And meanwhile, your real body will be kept here, safe in stasis." He said.

It was a bit confusing, but it was pretty much the same concept as the movie "Avatar".

"Well alrighty then, let's make me a body." I said, smiling at the fact I would be able to make and use my own pony body!

The Doctor ran over to a keyboard like control pad and started typing in the traits I was giving him.

"Okay, first off, I'm a unicorn." I said.

The Doctor stopped typing and looked at me along with Pinkie Pie.

"Really? Because you don't really seem to be the unicorn type." He said, followed by Pinkie nodding in agreement.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you're just a big person and I figured that you'd want to be a big, strong, earth pony like that Big Macintosh." The Doctor replied.

I smiled. "Well I want to be a unicorn. No matter how out of profile it is for me."

The Doctor shook his head and typed it in. I cleared my throat and continued.

"As I was saying, I'll have dark red fur and a brown mane and tail with thick, jagged stripes of lime green going across. Make me tall. Not freakishly tall, but definitely above average. And solid, like Big Mac. So I guess just make me big in general. Oh, and throw in some blue eyes, too. Soft blue." I finished with, trying to make at least one thing accurate to myself.

"How about clothes? The flesh can turn into anything, even clothes. But you can take them on and off like normal. They wouldn't be fused to your skin like the gas mask zombies." The Doctor said, shuttering at the thought of one of his past foes.

I thought for a second. "Alright." I said. "Give me a nice brown, leather flat cap and a pair of the old driving goggles like from the 1920s with red tinted lenses. Ooh! And a pair of headphones too." I said. (And if you don't know what a flat cap looks like, then go and find out now, because if you don't, then it could ruin the whole vibe of my persona.)

The Doctor typed in the articles of clothing and looked back at me.

"Alright, just one last thing. What does your cutie mark look like?"

I face palmed. How could I have forgotten something like that? Luckily, I already knew what it was going to look like.

"Alright, it's a pair of black headphones with a lime green sound wave going between the two earmuffs." I said.

The Doctor typed in this information and then directed me over to a monitor with what the finished result looked like. It was exactly perfect! It looked just like my OC, Steam Funk. I looked over to the Doctor.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed.

The Doctor smiled and hit the 'enter' button on the control panel.

"Now that's going to take a bit to finish, but it should be done by the time we get to Equestria." He said, now walking away from the control panel and towards the doorway that led back into the hallway. "But in the mean time we should get going." He stated and started walking back down the hallway towards the main room.

Pinkie Pie and I quickly followed after him as we left the flesh to do its work.

We walked back into the main control room and saw the Doctor hitting buttons and flipping switches.

"Is everyone ready?" He yelled out. Pinkie and I looked at each other and then back at the Doctor. We nodded our heads and the Doctor smiled. He flipped one last switch and the TARDIS's engines started up.

He looked back at us with a huge grin and said, "Next stop, Equestria!"

* * *

**_Leave a review to help me improve._**

**A/N: Yes, I did mean for the "Next stop, Equestria!" part to be a parody of the song title in Doctor Who, "Next stop, everywhere!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Doctor Who, or the movie **_**Avatar**_**. Steam Funk is an OC made by me.**


	4. A new body

_Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please enjoy_

**The Adventures of Steam Funk: Ch. 4**

The three of us, Pinkie Pie, the Doctor, and myself, were sitting in the main control room of the TARDIS. We were discussing my fake life for my new pony-sona and running by almost every possible scenario that I would face so I wouldn't be caught off guard by somepony asking me, "When did you get your cutie mark?" and things along those lines.

"Alright. Well what about Fillydelphia? It sounds like Philadelphia, and that's near New York." I asked. Pinkie and the Doctor nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, I think that's your best bet because you don't have a Manehattan accent and you aren't rich and snobby like the ponies are in Canterlot." The Doctor said, deep in thought, trying to think of anything we hadn't gone over yet.

"Oh! What about if somepony asks you why you don't like going to Los Pegasus?" Pinkie Pie blurted out.

I thought for a moment and then snapped my fingers and looked at her.

"My cousin had a tragic experience there and I've been terrified of it ever since." I answered, confident in my response.

Pinkie giggled. "This is fun! I should create a fake identity for myself!"

I looked over at the Doctor.

"Do you have a secret pony identity? I asked him. He looked back and smiled.

"You may have heard of a pony called 'Time Turner'." He responded.

"I knew it!" I shouted out. I always had a hunch, along with almost everyone else, that Time Turner was the Doctor. "So what's your story as a pony? I asked, seeing if I could get anymore information out of him. The Doctor looked at me and began to speak.

"Well, one day I was traveling along in the TARDIS and she discovered a rip in the universe. I was badly injured at the time, so I tried regenerating, but the TARDIS stopped me and then lost all power. She had crashed into something and then afterwards regained power. I was finally able to regenerate, but I didn't regenerate into my normal Time Lord form, but instead into Time Turner. I looked at the TARDIS's locator and realized we were in another universe. Not your average parallel universe, but an actual separate universe with its own parallels. I stepped outside and found another pony you might know. Her name was Derpy Hooves. She offered me a place to stay and the TARDIS had to map the new universe anyway, so I stayed with her at her house. I lived there for two years and while I was there I also met one of the Wonderbolts. The team leader actually."

"Spitfire." I said, finishing his sentence. He looked at me and then continued.

"Yes, Spitfire. She was glorious and I felt very attracted to her, but after being with Derpy, I had also developed feelings for her as well. I loved them equally."

"So what did you do?"

"Geez! You can't let me finish can you?!" He said to me, obviously annoyed and emotional. He continued.

"After the whole teaming together of villains and us stopping them, I had to regenerate again and this time I became Sandy Time. I ended up bringing both the mares with me on a few escapades and I eventually brought them back. And that's what's happened up until now." He said, shedding a small tear.

I was going to ask him what he was talking about with the "teaming together of the villains", but I decided against it. Although this story sounded very similar to my friend's, The Idealist 33, story on Fanfiction. I'd have to tell him when I got back that he was more accurate than he knew. Pinkie Pie just sat there, taking it all in and for once, not talking. We all just looked at each other, not saying anything. That is until the inevitable happened.

"Well those life stories sound a lot better than mine!" The pink mare shouted. "I mean, I had to work on a rock farm, where no one smiled or had fun or... ANYTHING! Just breaking rocks all day long. But one particular day, I was working and a beautiful rainbow came across the sk-"

"Yeah, I know." I said, cutting her off.

She looked at me and I instantly felt ashamed for being so rude. But that wasn't what she was focused on.

"How do you know? I know for sure I never told you. Unless I somehow got into the spiked punch and I told you while I was under the influence!" She said, starting to blush. "Please tell me I didn't tell you anything embarrassing!" She added.

"Pinkie Pie, it's okay. You didn't get into the spiked punch. I know because, um... the Doctor told me." I said, trying to calm her down and cover for myself.

The Doctor shot a wild glare at me, but I ignored him. Pinkie was eyeing me like she did to Applejack when they were throwing a surprise party for her and AJ was trying to hide it with "construction". She stared at me for a few moments longer before responding.

"Oh! That makes sense. I was starting to get worried that you were some kind of weird, mutated being that could read minds!" She exclaimed, almost as dramatic as Rarity. She was doing pretty good until she broke out laughing at her absurd idea. "Geez! What in the hay was I thinking?" She said between laughs, rolling on the floor.

The Doctor looked at her.

"Well, certain species can communicate on a telepathic level. For example, the Ood can talk to each other just by thinking." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Pinkie stopped laughing. She stood up and looked at the Doctor and then at me.

"But... you _can't_ read minds, right?" She asked me.

I chuckled and and said to her, "No Pinkie. I can't read minds. You have nothing to worry about."

She put a hoof to her forehead and acted like she was wiping sweat off.

"Whew! Well that's a relief. All of that laughing has made me thirsty. You guys want anything while I go get something to drink?" She asked the Doctor and I.

"Yes please." I said and the Doctor responded with a simple "nah".

"Okie dokie lokie!" She said as she bounced through one of the doorways and down the hall.

As soon as the sound of her hoofsteps couldn't be heard, the Doctor instantly lit up.

"What was that?! Why did you drag me into your whole "conspiracy"?" He half asked, half whispered because of the fact Pinkie Pie had a tendency to appear out of nowhere. I looked at him, bewildered.

"Conspiracy? What makes you think it's a conspiracy? All I did was use you for a little help. It's not that big of a deal." I countered.

"Well you've got to warn me about those kinds of things."

"How am I supposed to warn you when she's right the-" I got cut off short by the pink mare walking back into the room with two glasses of lemonade.

"Hope you like lemonade Sammy. It was all I could find. It was either this or that spiked punch I mentioned earlier." She said, smiling and laughing at her joke. I also chuckled.

"Thanks. Lemonade is fine. Besides, I'm not much of a drinker." I answered, not even being at the legal drinking age yet. She must have thought the same thing as she laughed at my joke.

The Doctor kept a glare on when looking at me. I didn't understand what the big deal was. He did stuff way worse than this all of the time and he never even THOUGHT to tell someone before hand. Let alone even plan it to begin with. He just made the plan up as he went along. But I had to admit, it usually worked to his benefit. I took a sip of my lemonade and took my eyes off the Doctor.

Pinkie, who was now sitting next to me, was sipping on her drink through a straw. The Doctor stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To check and see if the molecular structure of the flesh has materialized yet."

"English please!" I yelled to him as he made his way down the hallway.

"I'm going to see if the flesh is done!" He yelled back as his footsteps faded. Pinkie looked at me after a couple seconds.

"You made him angry, didn't you?" She asked. I looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess. It wasn't even that big of a deal."

"Well, the Doctor is a strange man."

"Yeah, I know."

"But don't worry about it. He usually gets over things like this pretty fast." She said, comforting me. "Unless you're a Dalek. He REALLY hates those guys." She added.

I laughed at her joke but stopped as I heard running coming down the hall. The Doctor came flying into the room.

"It's done!" He exclaimed and took back off down the hall. Pinkie and I looked at each other and quickly followed him until we finally came upon the room that the flesh was in. As we walked in, the Doctor was standing at the control panel, tapping away at it. He then quickly glanced back and noticed we were standing there.

"Ah! Alright. Are you ready Sam?" He asked me. I gave him a confused look.

"Forgive me, but ready for what exactly?" I said, answering his question with a question. He turned all the way around this time and looked at me with a huge grin.

"Well to test out your pony body." As he said this, I realized that there was a big curtain surrounding the spot where the vat of flesh used to be. I started to get excited as well.

"You betcha!" I responded, as eager as ever. I walked over to the curtain and started to pull it away.

"Ah! No!" The Doctor shouted. He pointed over to the round table from earlier. "You're going to experience it first hand." He added and then started guiding me over to the platform. He motioned for me to get up on it. I did as he wished and laid back against the upright table. The Doctor then started to strap me in and tell me what was going to happen.

"Now you shouldn't feel any pain, just a sort of numbness. That's because your senses are being stimulated until the wireless hook up to your pony body is complete. Then, you should pass out and wake up a few seconds later in your pony body. Now trust me, walking on four legs takes a moment to get used to, so when you first get up, just take it slow." He said as he secured the last strap.

I started to feel nervous. All of the restraints seemed almost like I was on some sort of torture device. But it was too late to back down. The Doctor had already gotten back over to the control panel.

"Alright, on the count of three!" He shouted to me from across the room.

I nodded my head, letting him know I was ready.

"One!" He yelled.

I closed my eyes. This was it. The moment when I get to live the dream.

"Two!"

When I get to become my OC and do the unthinkable.

"Three!"

When I get to go... to Equestria!

There was a loud whirring and then, nothing. Everything was dark. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't hear anything. There was just_nothing_. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like I was drained of all my energy, so I just laid there. I strained to gather any information of my surroundings. Again, I found nothing. But then, I felt something. Like a gentle beat on my cheek. Then I started to hear a noise.

"S-"

"Wha-?" I managed to barely whisper out.

"S-m."

"Who is that?" I asked, now with more force.

"Sam!"

"Ah!" I yelled as I shot up to a sitting position.

I looked around. I was inside some kind of tub with Pinkie Pie to my left and the Doctor on my right.

"Woah, this is one killer headache." I said as I raised a hand to my head. There was only one problem though. I didn't have hands. I had hooves. At first, I started to panic, but then the Doctor started to talk.

"Relax. It's okay. You're in the TARDIS and you're in your pony body. Remember?"

I slowly looked at him and nodded my head.

"Mind-transfer memory loss. That's why you started panicking. But now you remember, everything's good. Don't worry, it's normal and it isn't permanent." The Doctor explained.

I breathed a sigh of relief. As my thoughts slowly returned, my panic was quickly replaced with excitement. I scanned the room.

"Where's a mirror? I want to see what I look like!" I exclaimed.

Pinkie was already prepared and wheeled over a full-body mirror. I looked into it and then at the pony staring back at me. I looked just like my OC! It was amazing. I looked at the Doctor and then at Pinkie Pie. I reached out and pulled them in for a hug, forcing both of them to awkwardly lean towards me.

"Oh! I can't thank you guys enough!" I shouted.

The Doctor mumbled something, muffled by my new, dark red coat of fur.

"What?" I asked. He then started rapidly tapping me with his hand and pointing to his head.

"Oh, sorry." I said and I let go. The Doctor pulled away and took a few breaths. After he steadied himself, he spoke.

"Not a problem. Just, please don't do that again." I looked down to hide my embarrassment.

"Well still, this is amazing. What can I do to repay you guys?" I asked.

"Just stay out of trouble, okay? I don't want to have to come save you while I'm with the Ponds. It's our annual reunion." The Doctor said.

This surprised me. Last time I knew, Amy and Rory Pond were sent back in time by a weeping angel and the time period they were stuck in was corrupted, so the Doctor couldn't go save them.

"How can you do that? Aren't they trapped after the weeping angel incident?" I asked. The Doctor just smiled.

"I have my ways." He said deviously. I snickered and then realized something. Pinkie Pie was still leaning into me, even after I let go of her. The Doctor and I just stared at her in silence. She realized no one was talking and looked up.

"Um..." was all she could say. "I can explain." She quickly added, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Wait. Don't make this any more weird by trying to cover for yourself. Just pretend it didn't happen." I said, trying to not make the situation more awkward. She nodded and smiled, glad that she didn't have to explain herself. I just let it pass because it was Pinkie Pie, and Pinkie Pie does what Pinkie Pie does.

"There's just one thing we need to go over before you head off into the world of Equestria." The Doctor said. I looked at him, waiting for him to tell me. He just sat there in silence, looking off into space. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry. Just... thinking." He said, looking back at me. "What were we talking about?" He asked. I sighed.

"Something that we need to go over before I go to Equestria." I answered, reminding him.

"Ah yes! Unicorn magic!" He exclaimed.

I instantly felt excited. This was the thing I was the most eager to try. Being able to cast spells and move things without actually touching them. Who wouldn't want to do that?

"Alright! Let's do it!" I shouted, but the Doctor quickly regained my attention.

"Now listen, unicorn magic is difficult to use. It takes time and practice to do. So don't get discouraged if you don't get it immediately." He warned me. I nodded and calmed myself, doing my best to act professional. The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an apple.

"Now the levitation spell is the easiest and most useful of spells. So to start your basic training, I want you to lift this apple with you magic." He explained. I looked at him confused.

"Now how am I supposed to do that?" I asked him.

"Every spell requires you to do something different for it to work. For the levitation spell to work, all you need to do is concentrate and imagine this apple floating. Your unicorn magic will naturally fill in the blank and make it happen in reality." The Doctor explained.

I nodded and took "aim". I looked at the apple that the Doctor was holding in the palm of his hand. I focused on it rising out of his hand and stared at the red fruit. After about 15 seconds of nothing happening, I let out a sigh of air from holding my breath, as if that would've help.

"No, you can't _focus_ on it rising out if rising out of my hand. You need to _imagine_ it rising out of my hand." He explained. I nodded, slowed my breathing, and this time, closed my eyes. I pictured the Doctor's hand and the apple in it. Then in my imagination, the apple slowly started to rise out of his hand. Off in the distance I heard the tinkling noise of unicorn magic and a voice. As the apple slowly rose higher and higher, the voice became louder. Soon enough, I realized that the voice was the Doctor's.

"Sam!" My eyes shot open. Darn it! The apple was still in his hand.

"Um... Sam?" The Doctor said. "Could you please put me down?" I turned my focus off of the apple and realized that the Doctor was floating in the air.

"Am I doing this?" I asked him.

"Yes, so could you please put me down?" He asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oops. Yeah, sorry." I said and imagined him floating back down to the ground. After this thought process, I heard a *THUD* followed by the Doctor moaning. I opened my eyes and saw him lying on the ground. I quickly ran over to him with Pinkie Pie right behind me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked him, feeling bad for basically dropping him from five feet in the air.

"Yeah, it's okay. It's not your fault. Your unicorn magic isn't developed enough to do things with detail. It just does what you want it to do in the easiest way possible." He said, not groaning now as much as he was.

"But since we got that out of the way, how about we land this puppy and get you going on Equestria?" He asked and then got up and took off down the hallway again. We followed him all the way back to the main control room of the TARDIS. Once there, he started flipping more switches and spinning a knob or two here and there.

After the show of lights and the Doctor running about, doing his thing, he came back in front of me and Pinkie Pie. With one elegant wave of his arm, he pressed a button on the dash board and the TARDIS's engines were heard again. Then a few seconds later, there was a *THUD*. We had landed.

The three of us headed for the door of the TARDIS, with me leading. I stopped in front of the exit and took a deep breath. My dream of visiting Equestria shall soon be accomplished. I reached out with my hoof and pushed the door open.

I stepped outside and looked around at my surroundings. It didn't look like I thought it would. It wasn't as colorful. Were we in the Everfree Forest or something? Then, there was a rustling in a bush near us. All of our attention was turned towards the source of the sound. We were ready to do battle with whatever was there.

After what seemed to be hours of waiting, the beast showed itself. It was a dog. The three of us let out a sigh of relief as the dog ran up to us. But there was something particular about it. It had no nose.

"Whoops! This is Barcelona!" The Doctor exclaimed as he turned around and made his way back onto the TARDIS. Pinkie and I followed him, laughing at the ridiculous dog we had just witnessed.

"Sorry about that." The Doctor said, apologizing for the inconvenience. "But seriously this time, next stop, Equestria!" He yelled and we were off, yet again.

* * *

_**Leave a review to help me improve.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, or Doctor Who. Steam Funk is an OC made by me. I incorporated the main plot of The Idealist 33's story, Doctor Whooves?, into my story with full permission from the author.**


	5. Making friends and maybe something more

_Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please enjoy._

**The Adventures of Steam Funk: Ch. 5**

After the incident with the noseless dog on Barcelona, we had gotten back into the TARDIS and took off again. As it turns out, Barcelona isn't very far from Equestria, so according to the Doctor, we should've gotten there in only a couple of minutes. As the Doctor was doing his thing at the controls, Pinkie Pie helped me with my magic.

"Alright, so I heard the Doctor say before that one of the best ways to develop a unicorn's magic is to try writing. This forces the magic to take smaller steps in order to complete the task. We don't need you going and trying to pick up something and end up picking _somepony_ up." She said, giggling to herself at the thought of me accidentally lifting up some unfortunate pony.

I did NOT want that to happen. I mean that would be pretty embarrassing and pathetic considering I'm old enough to be a little skilled at magic. Pinkie Pie walked away for a moment and then came back with a pencil and a piece of paper in her mouth. She set down the paper on a table and laid the pencil next to it.

"Let's give it a try, I guess." I said, walking over in front of the table.

This time, I kept my eyes open, because if I had to close them in order to do anything with my magic, then it would be kind of silly. I looked at the pencil and I picked it up. Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as trying to pick up the apple. Must be the Doctor wasn't lying when he said I would get better. I slowly, but surely brought the pencil down to the paper.

"You're doing great Sammy!" Pinkie shouted, causing me to lose my concentration and drop the pencil. I shot a glare at her and she covered her mouth with her front hooves.

I looked back at the pencil and paper and picked up the writing utensil again. I brought the pencil down on the paper and managed to write an "S", if that's what you'd call it. It looked more like a long, semi-curving, line. I continued to write the rest of my name, which luckily was only two more letters. It came out very crudely in the end. I asked Pinkie to grab more paper and I kept trying, using different words as practice.

At one point, I wrote "Pinkie Pie" and she grabbed the paper when I was done and hid it in her mane when I wasn't looking, thinking I didn't see her. I thought this was a bit suspicious, but I let it slide like when she was leaning on me.

After about twenty words, I had already gotten better and was writing very close to how I would normally. I tested my practice by trying to pick up the apple from earlier, which was on the other side of the room, still in the Doctor's pocket. I slowly lifted the fruit out of the pocket in his jacket and up in front of him.

"What?" He questioned, a lot like his previous regeneration. I continued to float it around him, causing him to spin in circles.

Pinkie and I dropped to the floor, laughing hysterically. The Doctor looked over at us and smiled.

"Very funny you two. It's good that you've gotten your magic ability up to average level. You're going to need it since we're here." The Doctor said, picking up the apple that was now on the ground because I was laughing so hard.

I stood up and looked at him with a confused look. I hadn't realized we were already there. I must have been too caught up in trying to write that I just didn't notice.

"Are you sure?" I questioned the Doctor. "Because last time, we landed on Barcelona." I added, jokingly. He nodded his head and pointed at a monitor above the various buttons and switches of the TARDIS.

"I checked on the locator. We are most definitely on Equestria." He responded.

I smiled and made my way towards the door, just like the time before, with Pinkie Pie and the Doctor behind me. I stopped in front of the exit, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath as I prepared myself. I raised my hoof up to the door and opened my eyes as I pushed it open. I stepped out onto the grass and looked around.

It was amazing.

The sky was a perfect shade of blue with puffs of white clouds here and there. Flowers were growing with vibrant colors. The trees were in full bloom with it being spring here and apples were just starting to grow.

"Wait, apples?" I thought. I turned to Pinkie. "Are we at Sweet Apple Acres?" I asked her. She looked around and then nodded her head.

"Yep. The north field to be exact." She responded.

"Well I guess we know who we're going to meet first." I said.

"Who?" She asked, genuinely confused. I face-hoofed.

"Applejack." I responded in deadpan.

"Oooooohhhhhh! Yeah, that makes sense." She said, putting two and two together. I laughed and turned to see the Doctor still standing in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye until I come to take you back." He said. I looked at him, kind of disappointed that he couldn't come with us. "And if for some odd reason you do need help, just press the red button on your headphones." He added. I looked at the headphones around my neck, but I didn't see this button he was talking about.

"Where? I can't find any button." I said.

"It only appears when you use a verbal command. It hasn't been set yet, so think of an unlikely word to use." He explained. I thought for a moment.

I knew it was kind of weird, but I read the dictionary for fun, so I had a pretty good vocabulary. But I was sure other ponies were just as well educated as me, so I had to use a fake word. Luckily, I was making up some words with the real Ben a few days ago, so I had a couple in mind. I thought them over until I came upon one I liked.

"Trhythm." I said. The Doctor thought he misheard me and put a hand up to his ear. "Trhythm." I said again.

"Ah. Using a fake word, huh?" He asked, now understanding what I was doing. "Alright, you'll hear a beep from your headphones. When you do, say your word for it to set as the code word." He explained.

I followed his instructions and set the code word as "trhythm". I tested it and a small, red button popped out of a hidden compartment. I looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said. He smiled back at the two of us.

"You fillies have fun." He responded with a knowing look, and with that, he turned and walked back into the TARDIS. After a moment or two, the TARDIS's engines were heard and it began to faded away into thin air.

"Man, you never get used to that, huh?" I asked Pinkie Pie.

"Nope."

We sat there for a minute until Pinkie spoke up.

"Well how about I introduce you to my friends?"

I looked at her and said in my best posh accent, "That would be delightful!" We turned around and then started walking towards Applejack's house.

* * *

After about a twenty minute walk, we had finally reached AJ's house. I had never realized it, but the amount of land that the Apples owned was huge! At least a quarter of Ponyville had to be Sweet Apple Acres.

Pinkie led me up to the front door of the house and knocked. After a few seconds of nothing, hoofsteps were then heard getting closer from within. The knob rattled and then the door opened. Looking back at us was a light orange pony with green eyes like granny smith apples.

"Howdy Pinkie Pie! How've ya been?" Applejack asked her in her southern accent.

"Pretty good. And you?" Pinkie responded.

"Not bad, thanks for askin'. So what brings ya down these neck of the woods?"

"Well, I was showing my new friend Sa- er... Steam Funk around and I decided to introduce him to my other friends!" Applejack looked over at me and nodded in greeting.

"How do ya do 'Sa- er... Steam Funk'?" She asked me, mocking Pinkie Pie in the process. I chuckled at the joke myself as I returned her greeting.

"Not bad. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet ya too. Sorry, but Ah can't stay and chat. Ah need to get things ready for buckin' apples. Hows 'bout the three of us set down for lunch tomorrah and we can talk then?" She offered.

"Ooh! That's a great idea! Why don't we get the rest of our friends and have a group picnic tomorrow to welcome Steam?" Pinkie Pie asked. Applejack thought for a second and then nodded.

"Ah'm up for it! Sounds like ah plan Pinkie." Applejack said.

"Alright! I'll see you then!" Pinkie said as we started walking away.

"Well she's friendly enough." I said to her.

"Definitely! Applejack is one of my five bestest friends!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, who's next?" I asked the pink mare. She put a hoof up to her chin as if she were stroking an imaginary beard.

"Well, the closest pony would be... Rainbow Dash!"

"Well then let's go find her." I said as we walked down the dirt road that led from Sweet Apple Acres into Ponyville.

* * *

We eventually found the pegasus's cloud home. It had soft, white cloud pillars and fountains that poured what looked like to be liquid rainbows. We stopped underneath the house and looked up.

"Are you there Rainbow?" Pinkie yelled up. No one responded. "Guess she's not here. Well, we can always go see Fluttershy and meet Rainbow Dash later." She said to me. I nodded and we turned around and started walking down the road again. I was half expecting Rainbow to call out to us just as we started to walk away, but surprisingly she didn't.

"I guess she really isn't home." I thought to myself.

"It's getting late anyway, we should probably get through this soon or it'll get dark." I said to Pinkie.

"Yeah, and like I said, we can go meet Fluttershy next." She suggested.

"Alright. And do you think she could help me find a pet?" I asked her.

"Oh most definitely! She is the go-to mare to get a pet."

"Well then it's decided." I said and we made our way to our next stop.

* * *

We arrived at the cottage on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. It had flowers growing in some boxes outside the windows and some out front, but they seemed a bit over watered.

Pinkie and I made our way up to the door of the house. She knocked on it and waited. It then opened just a crack and we could see an eye looking out.

"Hello?" A soft, meek voice called out.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Pinkie said. The door opened up more and then out stepped a yellow Pegasus with long, pink hair that swept along on the ground.

"Oh, hello Pinkie Pie. How are yo-" Her voice trailed off as she saw me. She lowered her head and hid behind her long hair.

"Oh it's okay Fluttershy. He's a friend." Pinkie Pie said, trying to comfort the shy mare, but it did nothing.

"If I want Fluttershy to feel comfortable around me, then she's going to need to be in an area she's comfortable in." I thought to myself.

"Excuse me Ms. Shy, but I heard that you could help me find a pet." I said to her.

She instantly perked up and looked as happy as could be.

"Oh of course! What would you like?" She asked me, now obviously more confident.

"Well, I was thinking about a cat. A ragdoll, to be exact. Do you have any?" I asked.

"Definitely! Let me just go get them."

"Um, actually. I was wondering if I could stop back tomorrow and you could show me then." I said, stopping the pegasus-pony.

"Absolutely. At what time?"

"Well, Pinkie and I are setting up a picnic with the rest of your friends for tomorrow. So how about I come over just before then and I could walk you to the picnic after we're done. That is, if you'd like to come." I said, trying to persuade her to join us.

"Oh, what a gentlecolt. I would love to come. I guess we'll set you up with a pet tomorrow morning." She responded, blushing heavily in the process.

"Alright, see you then." I said as Pinkie and I made our way to the Carousel Boutique next to see Rarity.

"Well I think I hit it off pretty well. What do you think?" I asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, great." She said in an irritated tone. I looked over at her and she had a scowl and was gritting her teeth.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" I asked myself. I decided to let her be and calm down before we met Rarity.

* * *

We made it to the Carousel Boutique and managed to find Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud along the way. Pinkie introduced me to her and we pretty much hit it off. We told her about the picnic and she agreed to come.

"So the only other ponies we need to tell about the picnic are..." I said, trailing off to let Pinkie finish the sentence.

"... Rarity and Twilight." She said. We walked up to the door of the shop and walked right in. Since it was still business hours, we weren't intruding on anything. The bell above the door rung throughout the shop as we entered. We heard a voice in another room start talking and then get closer.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, how may I help you?"

The pony that this voice belonged to was a silky, white fur and sparkling purple maned mare with deep blue eyes.

"Oh, hello Pinkie." She paused when she saw me. "And friend. Now who are we?" She asked me.

"Hello, I'm Steam Funk. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rarity." I said as I stuck my hoof out for a hoofshake. Rarity daintily put up her hoof and shook mine.

"Please, just Rarity is fine. So what brings you here to my boutique?" She asked us. "You obviously don't need clothing, the flatcap and goggles fit you nicely. Not many ponies can pull off that look." She said.

"Firstly, thank you for the complement. Secondly, wow, somepony who actually knows what my hat is called. I'm impressed." I responded to her complement.

"We're here to invite you to a picnic tomorrow at noon. It's to get Steam accompanied with the rest of our friends." Pinkie added in, answering the white mare's original question.

"Oh, that sounds lovely! You can count me in." She answered.

"Now where are you from Steam?" She asked me.

"Well, I figured I could answer everypony's questions tomorrow at the picnic. But I actually am from Fillydelphia." I responded, sticking to my fake life story.

"From the city or the country side?" She asked as I started walking out with Pinkie Pie.

"The country, but I'll answer anymore of your questions tomorrow." I said.

"Alright, see you two tomorrow!" She called out after us.

"Wow. Your friends are really nice. I should've come to Equestria sooner." I said to Pinkie.

"Yeah, I love my friends. I don't know what I'd do without them." She said, now over whatever had her in a bad mood from earlier. I still didn't understand what that was all about. But I'd have to worry about it later.

* * *

We had made it to our final destination, the library. It was just closing, so we quickly made our way in.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just closing the library. You'll have to come back tomorr-. Oh, hi Pinkie." A lavender furred mare with a purple mane with pink highlights responded. "And who's this?" She asked, looking at me.

"Steam Funk. I'm a friend of Pinkie's. It's a pleasure." I responded, having already heard this from four other ponies.

"We were getting all of our friends together for a picnic to welcome Steam and we were wondering if you wanted to join us. It's tomorrow at noon." Pinkie said before Twilight could ask me any questions, which I don't blame her. It was almost completely dark out and we were both VERY tired.

"Well I don't see why not. Would you mind if Spike tagged along too? He'll probably want to come and meet Steam also." She asked.

"Absolutely. So well see you tomorrow?" Pinkie asked her friend.

"Yep. I'll be sure to let Spike know. He's already turned in for the night." She responded.

"Alright, goodnight." We both said to Twilight and closed the door quietly, as not to wake up Spike.

* * *

We had already made our way back to Sugar Cube Corner just as the sun was setting.

"Boy I'm beat." I said to Pinkie.

"Me too. I think I'm going to sleep good tonight." She responded.

As we walked in, there was a white unicorn with blue and light blue striped hair. She turned around when she heard the doors swing open behind her. She had on purple shades.

"Hey Pinkie. I was wondering when that next party was. I want to make sure I don't have any gigs that night." Vinyl Scratch asked her.

"Oh, it was this Thursday at eight." She responded.

I started to walk up the stairs to the second level of the bakery, when I noticed Vinyl lifting up her shades to reveal her magenta eyes staring at me.

"Now who's this we have here? A new pony in town?" She asked me.

"Yep. I'm Steam Funk. It's nice to meet you Miss..." I trailed off, trying to play dumb so Pinkie wouldn't get suspicious about me knowing the names of ponies I've never met.

"Please, no need for formalities. The name's Vinyl Scratch, but just call me "Vinyl" or "Scratch". Whatever suits you." She said. I came back down the steps and stopped in front of her.

"Well then Vinyl, what do you do for a living?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, you may have heard of me. I'm a DJ that goes by the name of 'DJ PON-3'." She said. I acted in fake shock.

"No way! You're DJ PON-3?" I asked.

"The one and only." She replied. I smiled.

"You know, I've been trying to find somepony who could maybe show me what it takes to be a DJ." I stated.

"Really? Well, maybe we could get together some time and I could show you some of the basics. My place, tomorrow afternoon?" She offered.

"Alright, do you have a telephone? I could call you tomorrow and you can tell me where you live then." I said as smooth as I could.

"Yeah of course, here's my number." She grabbed a piece of paper and a quill with her magic and wrote down her number.

"Here ya go. Don't be losing that now." She said slyly, handing me the paper and walked out with a smile.

"Wow, did I seriously just get a girl's phone number _and_ a date with her?" I thought to myself.

* * *

(From Vinyl's point of view)

As she walked out of Sugar Cube Corner, she couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, I just scored a date. And he's actually pretty good looking. But why does it feel different than from the other times before?" She asked herself aloud. "Could it be serious this time?" She pondered this for a moment. Then she just smiled even more. "I'm gonna have to talk to Octavia and get her opinion, but I've got a good feeling about this."

* * *

(Back in my point of view)

"She seemed," "attractive" I thought, but I knew better. "nice." I said, finishing my sentence. Pinkie Pie had the scowl from earlier and she was gritting her teeth again.

"Yeah, dainty." She said, just barely containing her anger. "I'm going to bed!" She yelled, stomping up the stairs.

"Man, what's her problem?" I thought to myself as I lied down on the Cakes' futon couch. "She has been acting weird though. First the leaning on me, then taking the paper with her name on it. Now she's getting angry when I'm nice to other mares." I stopped and chuckled to myself. "If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say she's..." I stopped and gulped hard as I realized what was her problem.

"Got a crush on me!"

* * *

_**Leave a review to help me improve.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, or Doctor Who. Steam Funk is an OC made by me. I do my best to replicate what I believe characters like Vinyl Scratch act like, even though we don't know officially. Please do not discriminate me for this.**


	6. First day in Ponyville

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe the positive support I'm getting. I thought everyone here who read my story would review it like they were a hardened criminal. So thanks again for support. Now if there is anything that bothers you or makes this story bad, then please, DO NOT hesitate to tell me. If you fear you'll hurt my feelings, then don't. I never get mad at anyone who is trying to help, even if it does sound mean. But otherwise, enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please enjoy_.

**The Adventures of Steam Funk: Ch. 6**

I slowly gained my senses and peered through squinted eyelids. After blinking a few times, I looked to my left to see what time it was. But then I felt confused.

"Where's my alarm clock?" I thought to myself.

I began to get a feeling of urgency, and I looked at the rest of my surroundings. I was on a couch in some room with sweets and baked goods. I heard the sound of babies crying above me and then hoofsteps.

"Right, Equestria. Got it." I said hoarsely (no pun intended). I cleared my throat and stood up, but was quickly greeted with the floor.

"Ah! ***_thump_*** Ow." I muttered, rubbing my head. The whole, "walking on all fours" thing caught me off guard, but I quickly adjusted.

Standing back up, I heard hoofsteps again, this time coming down the stairs. I stood in front of the couch and followed the steps with my ears until a light came on in the kitchen. Eagerly and ever so quietly, I made my way to the doorway from where the light was coming from and peered in. The icebox door was open. I looked lower and saw a yellow flank with an orange tail sticking out from it.

"Good morning Mr. Cake." I said.

"Oh!" He shouted, jumping and hitting his head on the inside of the icebox.

"Oh, sorry. You okay?" I asked, taking a few steps towards him. He pulled his head out with a bottle of milk in his mouth and looked over at me.

"Ah's akah." He mumbled.

"Uh, what?" I asked him. He put the bottle down on the counter.

"I said it's okay." He explained.

"Well, still. Sorry." I said, feeling guilty.

"So what are you doing up so early?" He asked me. I looked at him, confused. He then pointed at a clock on the wall with cupcakes on the end of each hand. "It's five forty-five in the morning." He explained, adding to the clarification.

Darn you alarm clock.

"Just a habit, I guess." I said, not lying, but still not telling the whole truth. Carrot Cake shrugged and lit a fire in the fire place.

"Is there anything I can get you to eat? No one else is going to be getting up until another hour or so." He said. I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm gonna go for a walk. When Pinkie Pie gets up, can you tell her that I'll be over to Fluttershy's? I should be over there by then." I asked. He nodded and picked up the bottle of milk and took it upstairs.

"I sure hope that's for the foals and not him." I thought to myself and smirked.

I walked out of Sugar Cube Corner and looked around. The sun was just starting to rise and it cast an orange glow on the fauna and clouds of Equestria. It was gorgeous. I stretched my legs as I looked around to see all of the shops closed. It was completely quiet except for the few birds singing their songs.

I began to walk towards Fluttershy's house. If it was where I thought it was and I was actually going the right way, then it should've only taken about twenty minutes to get there and another forty to forty-five minutes to choose a cat. I looked back into the bakery one last time and waved goodbye to Mr. Cake, who was back downstairs to get another bottle of milk for, I'm guessing, the second foal.

* * *

About halfway to Fluttershy's house, I saw the leg of a pony, hanging off the side of a cloud. They must've heard me, because they looked down from their fluffy platform.

"Hey there Steam!" Rainbow Dash yelled down.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her as she glided down from her favorite sleeping spot.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." She responded, landing next to me.

"I'm just headed to Fluttershy's to pick out a pet."

"Oh, she talked you into it already?" The rainbow maned mare asked. I chuckled.

"No. Pinkie Pie was talking about her yesterday and said she was great with animals. Plus I needed someway for her to actually talk to me."

"Yeah. She's pretty shy, huh?"

"Well it is in her name."

We both laughed, and then an awkward silence fell between us. We kept walking down the dirt path. Rainbow, looking out at the sunrise to her right and myself looking at the plants being illuminated by the fiery, orange ball to my left.

"So what kind of pet are you getting?" She asked me, breaking the silence.

I looked over to her and was awestruck.

Her already colorful mane highlighted by the rising sun and her curved, slender, sky blue body looked like fire was dancing on water. I couldn't stop staring. She was beautiful. That is the only word that described her at that moment. Beauti-

"Uh, Hello? Equestria to Steam Funk." Rainbow said, waving a hoof in front of my face.

"Wha-?" I said, breaking out of my trance.

"You okay there? You looked a bit out of it." She said, concerned.

"Uh, yeah. You just, looked..." I stopped, trying to think of a word. "Awesome." I finally came up with, thinking it was quite clever. Rainbow blushed and tried to hide behind her mane like Fluttershy, but couldn't because it was too short.

"Well thanks, but you're not really my type." She said. I looked at her, nodding my head.

"I get it, but I didn't mea-" I got cut off by her.

"No, I mean like your not my type, as in gender." She explained. I nodded my head, now understanding.

"Oh." Was all I said.

I just thought it was some conspiracy, but I guess people weren't lying when they said Rainbow Dash was lesbian.

"Sorry to disappoint." She added.

"Oh no. That's not what I meant. I was just paying you a compliment." I said. Her face flared up.

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm not good enough for you? Huh?!" She yelled, inches away from my face. I fell over backwards and started trying to think of something to say to calm her down.

"Please Rainbow, I'm sorry! I just..." I stopped to hear laughter. I looked and saw her rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Dude! I'm just messing with you!" She said, between gasps for air.

"Yeah, hilarious." I said in deadpan. I got back up and dusted myself off with help of Rainbow Dash, who smacked my flank playfully, knowing it would just get me going.

* * *

We set back off down the road and about five minutes later, arrived at Fluttershy's house. We'd walked the rest of the way in silence. But one thing that I couldn't get my mind off was Pinkie Pie. How was I going to tell her I didn't feel the same way about her?

"Should I just come up straight and tell her? No, that'd be too harsh. Maybe I should get her a gift and then tell her. I don't know." I thought, and finally decided on option C) "Figure it out later".

Rainbow Dash and I walked up to the door of the meek pegasus's home. I raised a hoof and knocked. Then it opened and showed the owner's face.

"Hello Steam Funk. I've been expecting you." She looked to my right and saw Rainbow. "Oh, and Rainbow Dash's with you. What a lovely surprise!" She said, and opened the door fully so we could come in. I looked around and there were bird houses and other small animal homes everywhere. I looked over to a basket on the floor and saw Angel Bunny still sleeping in it.

Fluttershy regained my attention and directed me over to one side of the room with a couch. I sat down and Rainbow sat next to me.

"I'll be right back. Let me just get the ragdoll cats I have." Fluttershy said, and went up stairs. I looked over at Rainbow.

"We should start making out and have some hot sex right here." She said to me with a smirk, starting to lean towards me as if to kiss. I sighed and looked away.

"You're going to milk this for all it's worth, aren't you?" I asked her.

"Oh, don't doubt it." She said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at the steps. Fluttershy was coming down them followed by four cats. She walked and stopped in front of us along with the four ragdoll cats.

"Alright Steam, take your pick." She said. I got up and stood in front of the first cat.

It was a small and slender one with white at the ends of its paws and it had blue eyes, as should all ragdolls. I looked it over and then moved to the next.

This one was a long and skinny one with black on the tips of its ears. It also had extremely long whiskers. I laughed, thinking of a Japanese Kung Fu master like in the movies, and went to the next.

The third was an old cat that was just skin and bones and it was blind in one eye. I looked at it with great pity, thinking how much longer it had left. I decided not much longer and I wouldn't really be able to enjoy him for very long, so I moved on.

The fourth cat was a big, solid one and was quite large. It wasn't fat. Just, big. I kind of took a fancy to that one, thinking it was the one, but moved on to the last cat, wanting to see all of my options.

The fifth and final one had light blue fur and wings with a rainbow colored mane.

Wait...

"I'll love you forever and rub up against you. Take me home, please!" It said.

"Rainbow!" I shouted and she stood up.

"Jeez, killjoy." She mocked as she was past me. I looked back at the four cats and then to Fluttershy. I stood there for a moment, trying to decide which one I wanted. The Olympic runner, the toothpick, the old timer, or the brick wall. I surely didn't want to screw up and choose one I wasn't going to be happy with.

"I've made my decision." I said after looking them all over again. I paused for dramatic effect.

"I choose... this one!" I said as I pointed at the fourth, big, solid cat. It came running over to me and hopped on my back, brushing up against the back of my neck. I smiled and rubbed my head against him. He was definitely affectionate enough and he wasn't too heavy so he couldn't ride on my back.

"Now, you need a name." I said, looking at him.

"It has to do with music. That's a definite." I thought. I stood there for a moment, running multiple options through my head before deciding on one. I looked at my new cat and smiled.

"From now on, your name is going to be Dee-Jay." I said to him and he purred even more. I looked back at the other cats and they didn't seem sad. Like they still loved being with Fluttershy. Which I don't blame them. She treats the animals here like they were her own fillies. I walked over to Fluttershy.

"I can't thank you enough. How much is it for him?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? I couldn't possibly accept bits for pairing a pet with an owner. That's enough reward in itself." She said, refusing my offer.

"Are you sure? I have plenty of bits." I said. She shook her.

"It's like that class I went to taught me, 'no means no'. I'm just glad I could help." She said, this time with more authority. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Well still, thank you very much." I said. I looked at the clock on her wall and it was almost noon.

"Oh! It's about time we get going. We don't want to miss the picnic." I said to the two mares.

"Alright, let me just wake up Angel and tell him I'm leaving." Fluttershy said, turning around and walking over to the basket from earlier.

Rainbow Dash and I walked outside to wait for her. Dee-Jay was still on my back and had made himself comfortable, now lying down. I looked back at my new companion and smiled.

"I've got a feeling we're going to be great friends." I said to him and he purred louder.

As Rainbow Dash and I waited, I heard some rustling in some bushes off to my left. I looked over and saw a pair of yellow eyes looking back at me.

"Hey Rainbow, what's that?" I asked her.

Before she could get over by me, the creature in the bushes started to run away. I startled Dee-Jay by suddenly taking off. But regardless, I tried to chase after the creature. As I was getting close, I prepared myself to tackle it. The only thing was it leapt into the air and flew off with out stretched wings. I realized then that it wasn't a creature, but a pony. A pegasus pony to be exact. I remembered my new ability and tried grabbing their tail with my magic, but proved unsuccessful with me needing more practice. They got out of eyesight just as Rainbow Dash caught up to me and landed.

"What was that?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"It was a pegasus, but I don't know where they went. It almost seemed like they were spying on us." I explained to her.

"SPYING?! Well I oughta! Where did they go?! Huh? I'll beat the snot outta 'em!" She yelled.

"I already said, I don't know. It's not a big deal. Just let it go." I said, trying to calm her down. Flutershy came running out of her house after hearing the commotion.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked with a worried look. Rainbow turned to face her, now hovering from being so angry.

"Some creep was spying on us in your bushes!" She exclaimed. Fluttershy gasped and started to worry.

"Oh, what if they hurt the animals?" She asked.

"Forget the animals, Fluttershy! What about you?" Rainbow said in protest, practically screaming now. Fluttershy recoiled a bit at her words and Rainbow instantly settled down.

"I'm sorry, Flutters. It's just, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." She said quietly. After a few seconds of silence, Rainbow Dash perked up again.

"How about this. I'll stay here tonight to keep you company."

"Oh, please. You don't have to do that for me." Fluttershy began to protest, but was cut off by the rainbow maned mare.

"No, I insist. I'm sure Tank can hold down the fort without me for one night." She said, now determined. Fluttershy thought for a moment before responding.

"Alright. Thank you very much for your concern." She said, giving in. Rainbow Dash nodded and then looked at the dirt path.

"Well, we better get going if we're going to make it to that picnic. I could be there in ten seconds flat, but not with you two slowpokes." She said jokingly. I looked at her and smiled.

"Alright then, how about a race? First one there is the ultimate champion?" I proposed.

"Oh you're on! Are you going to join in on the fun, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked the shy mare.

"Well, I have been working on some wing exercises, so why not?" She said, smiling. I looked back at Dee-Jay.

"Make sure to hold on tight." I said. He hugged my body and wrapped his big arms around my neck. I looked at Rainbow and nodded.

"Alright! On your mark... get set... GO!" She yelled and we took off towards Ponyville.

* * *

We arrived at the center of the village about five minutes later. Rainbow Dash came first (big surprise, right?) and Fluttershy just barely beat me. I gasped for air as Rainbow came down and landed next to me.

"Man, for running on hoof, you put up a good fight." She said, complementing me. I smiled at her with an open mouth, still breathing heavily. She smirked.

"Ya know, I could share some my air with you." She said, making a kissing face.

"Oh shut up already, will you?" I said.

"Nevar!" She yelled, causing some of the other ponies to look at us.

We walked out into a nearby park where we were supposed to meet the others, and sat down.

"Where is everypony?" I asked to whoever was listening.

Then, as if on cue, Twilight came around the corner of a building followed by Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. We exchanged our greetings when they got closer and laid down on the picnic blanket Spike brought, along with a basket full of snacks.

"So, how're ya likin' Ponyville so far Steam Funk?" Applejack asked me, taking a sip of some apple cider she brought.

"It's very nice so far. I really love it." I said.

"So where have you been staying?" Twilight asked. I took a sip of some cider as well and then looked back at her.

"Oh, I've been staying at Sugar Cube Corner with Pinkie Pie so far." This got a few smirks out of the ponies sitting around me.

"What? Do they think we're dating or something?" I thought to myself. Which reminded me that I had to come up with some way to break it to Pinkie Pie that I don't feel the same way about her. I ignored the grins and decided to change the topic.

"So where's Rarity? She was invited too." I asked.

"Ah, she's probably still at 'er house fixin' up 'er mane all fancy-like." The southern pony said, earning several agreeing nods from her friends. I laughed and proceeded to get a bowl of salad with my unicorn magic, which I was very proud of, and eat along with everypony else.

"It's gonna be difficult getting used to a vegetarian diet here." I thought to myself. I ate plenty of meat back on earth. It was pretty much a part of all three meals a day for me. But something about being a pony made vegetables and other greens taste better than from when I was a human, so it was bearable. We were about halfway through eating our lunches when Rarity showed up. She said her hellos sat down and began to mingle with the rest of us.

"So Steam, I recall you saying yesterday that you were from the countryside of Fillydelphia. But you don't seem like an average farm boy." She said. I swallowed the last of my food and looked at her.

"Well, I didn't grow up on a farm. I lived in a log cabin, never having to move to a different house. I was an only filly and had a great mother and father. I went to a local school and got good grades. I really didn't have much to complain about." I said, summarizing the basics of my life.

"Why did you decide to come here out of the whole land of Equestria?" Twilight asked me. I chuckled.

"Well, I had heard some old ponies talking about it back at this old diner we had, sayin' how great it was. So I decided to come check it out for myself." I said, just like I had rehearsed with the Doctor.

"Are you thinking about staying?" Fluttershy asked. I stopped and thought for a moment.

"If I wanted to come back, I could always have the Doctor drop me off right when I left, just like he's going to do when he takes me back." I thought to myself. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I do think I'll stay." I said. Pinkie Pie gave me a confused look. "I'll explain later." I whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Nice! It's always great to add another friend to the group!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. I looked at her and then scanned the faces of the others.

"You guys... think of me as your friend?" I asked them. They all laughed like I was joking.

"Well of course darling. Why wouldn't we?" Rarity asked me. I felt flustered.

"It's just... I'm surprised." I stammered. "It's just, the only friends I've ever had were the other outsiders at my school." I explained.

"What do you mean, 'outsiders'?" Spike asked me, the first time he'd actually spoken during this get together. I sighed and looked at the mares.

"Well, I had been made fun of and picked on by the other fillies at my school for being different. I use to and still express myself but was made fun of for doing so. Just for be being myself. The goggles and flatcap are perfect examples. The outsiders were the other fillies who were picked on, but all for different thing was and still is, if I was interested in something, then I'd let the world know... but the world didn't really care." I said, my eyes starting to water over. Everypony was quiet, trying to think of what to say, but I broke the silence.

"But it's all good now, 'cause I'm here to get a fresh new start." Everypony smiled and showed sympathy for me, but I assured them that I was fine.

"Well, I have to admit, those goggles and flatcap look smashing on you." A voice behind me said. I turned and saw none other than Vinyl Scratch with her signature shades on.

"Well thank you. And where did you learn to speak my vocabulary?" I asked her.

"What, 'smashing'? Eh, you just seemed like the type who'd use that word." She replied. I smiled and then thought of something.

"Hey, it's almost time for us to hangout anyway, so how 'bout I just walk with you to your house?" I asked her. She thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Just give me a minute to grab some stuff and I'll meetch'ya back here." She said, and walked away into a near by shop. I looked back at the mares plus the one baby dragon who surrounded me.

"You guys don't mind, do ya?" I asked them. I got an assorment of, "nah"s and "go ahead"s in response. Everypony said it was fine except for Pinkie Pie, who shot daggers out of her eyes at Vinyl through the store window. I stood up and started walking to meet Vinyl outside the store.

"Thanks! I'll see ya later!" I yelled to them. As they waved goodbye, Twilight looked to her left to see Pinkie still trying to melt Vinyl's brain by staring intently.

Twilight elbowed Rarity and whispered, "Oh, this isn't going to be good." Rarity saw Pinkie and instantly knew what she was talking about and nodded in agreement.

* * *

I got in front of the store just as Vinyl was stepping out.

"Ha, perfect timing!" I said.

"Not bad. Are you good with timing?" She asked me.

"Only in music." I responded. She laughed.

"Well, you're going to need that if you're going to be a DJ." She said and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked her. She looked back at me.

"To my house, remember?"

I stood there for a second before responding.

"Oh yeah, I knew that." I said, trying to cover for my stupidity. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did. Now come on." She said, ushering me along. As we started to walk away, I noticed a green pegasus looking at me and he turned away after I saw him. The particular thing was... he had yellow eyes.

"No, it can't be." I said, shaking off the idea of him being the same pony at Fluttershy's. "That could've been anypony." I added, trying to reassure myself.

"Who could've been anypony?" Vinyl asked me. I looked over at her and shook my head.

"It's nothing. You don't have to worry about it." I said.

"No, what? I can keep a secret. I Pinkie promise." She said, smiling.

"She's got you doing that too, huh?" I asked her.

"Well, when Pinkie is your main hookup for gigs and she hosts a party pretty much every other day, it kinda gets stuck in your head." She said, chuckling. I sighed.

"Alright, if you really want to know." I began, looking to my left and right to make sure we wouldn't be overheard. "I think that green pegasus over there is following me." I whispered, tilting my head as subtly as I could towards the suspect behind me. Vinyl looked past me and shook her head.

"I don't see anypony."

I looked at her and then turned around to see that the mysterious pony was gone.

"What? But he was just there." I said in disbelief.

"I think you're just nuts." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, ha ha. Real funny." I said in deadpan as we started to walk away.

* * *

After about a ten minute walk, we had gone into a part of Ponyville I'd never seen before in the show. It was just a long cobblestone street with identical houses on each side. We finally came upon one of them and stopped. Vinyl walked up to the door and pushed it open with her hoof.

"Welcome to my humble abode." She said casually as we walked in. "If you need to use my humble commode, then it's down the hall and to your right." She added, jokingly. I chuckled and looked around. Her house was quite clean except for a few wrappers and other garbage strewn about. A few music magazines were on a coffee table in front of a couch in the main living area. There were pictures above her fireplace of her and a gray mare with purple eyes and a bowtie to match.

"That's Octavia." She said when she saw me looking at the pictures. "I call her Octy." She added, smiling.

"What is she to you?" I asked her.

"She's my best friend, and luckily my neighbor too. She lives right across the street." She responded, taking off her shades and showing her magenta eyes. I looked out her front window and saw a house that looked the same as the rest.

"And what does she do?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"She's a traveling salespony." She said nonchalantly. I spun around and looked at Vinyl with a look of complete confusion.

"I'm just messing! She plays the cello professionally." She said, chuckling a bit. I shook my head.

"You're getting too much enjoyment out of this." I said, jokingly.

"No, you're not getting _enough_ enjoyment out of it." She responded, now starting to laugh. I shook my head and smiled.

"So how come you two are friends? I mean, you like techno and she likes classical. Those are pretty much two separate worlds." I asked her. She thought for a moment before responding.

"I don't know. I guess it's just opposites attract." She said, shrugging her shoulders. I nodded my head in thought and then smiled.

"Well, I came here to learn DJ-ing from the best, so we should probably get to some schoolin'." She looked at me, confused.

"What does that even mean?" She asked me.

"I don't know, but it sounded good." I said with a smirk. She laughed and led me into another room. The first thing I noticed was an antique looking phonograph that was very beautifully refurbished.

"Oh, my Celestia. This is gorgeous." I said to anypony who'd listen. Vinyl laughed and walked over by me.

"So I'm _not _the only one who likes this thing. Octavia can't understand for the life of her why I love it so much." She said.

I absolutely loved phonographs. They're just so... amazing. I wanted to have one back on Earth, but I just couldn't find where I could get one.

"Yep, she's a beauty. But it's only for display. It doesn't actually work. Something that does work though, are these!" She exclaimed as she pointed to a turntable with a mixer and soundboard included. All hooked up to a large amp on each side of the equipment. I stared at it all, along with Dee-Jay, who apparently also appreciated the same kind of music as Vinyl and myself.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Vinyl walked behind the turntable and placed a hoof on each record that was loaded onto it.

"So the first thing you want to do, is have a stockpile of records. And they have to be popular ones too." She explained. I nodded my head and looked back at Dee-Jay.

"You better be paying attention too, 'cause if I'm ever sick, then you're going to have to cover for me." I told him. Vinyl laughed and continued with the lesson.

"Then, you need to get a pair of headphones, which you do, and plug them into the output of the mixer." She picked up the pair on top of the turntable and put them on. "Then just change tracks when you want and bob your head up and down with one hoof holding your headphones to your ear to add effect." She said, proceeding to do exactly as she just instructed.

I looked at her, expecting her to say more, but she didn't.

"Well what about scratching records and all that "wickee wickee" stuff?" I asked her, doing my best to make a record scratching sound. She laughed.

"I'm just starting you off with the basics. As you get better, I'll teach you more stuff. Patience is a virtue, young grasshopper." She said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. She walk out from behind the equipment and came up next to me, leaning up next to my ear and drew in a breath.

"Besides, you don't want to waste our time together, do you?" She whispered in a seductive tone and strolled past me. Her mane brushed against my face.

The whole of it sent chills down my spine, making me shiver. She saw me and giggled, which was even more sexy.

"You're cute when you're nervous." She said, teasing me. I was lost, feelings and emotions swimming in my mind, and all I could do was smile. "Oh, I've got a good feeling about this." I thought to myself as she walked away, laughing and looking at me with her glowing eyes. "I think my new favorite color is magenta." I thought and I smiled.

* * *

We hung out for about another half-hour before I finally left.

"Alright, see ya on Friday! And I'll make sure to stop by before we leave." I yelled to her as I was walking away. We had set up another date, this time a real one. It was Wednesday then, so we would get together again in two days.

"'Kay! See ya then Steam!" She yelled back. I smiled and turned around after she had shut her door. Nothing had happened between us, sadly, but at least I knew now she had a thing for me. I began to walk away, when I bumped into a familiar pony.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry." The gray pony said.

"It's quite alright. I should've been watching where I was going in the first place." I said, apologizing. I stood up and looked down at the mare in front of me. She was a gray earth pony with black hair and a purple bowtie.

"Well nonetheless." She paused and looked at me. "Are you new in town? I've never seen you before." She asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm Steam Funk." I said to her.

Her eyes lit up.

"Oh yes, Vinyl has been talking about you. I'm Octavia, by the way."

"Well it's good you meet you Octavia. Vinyl told me about you as well. You two are friends. But what do you mean she's been talking about me?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Now don't trouble yourself with mare talk. You should find out soon enough anyway. I'm sorry, but I need to be going. It was a pleasure meeting you Steam." She said, and began to walk away.

"It was nice meeting you too." I said, and began to go my own way. I wondered about what she meant by Vinyl has talked about me. "Eh, I should take her advice and not worry about it. But I still got a date!" I said to myself, hopping up in the air with glee.

As I was walking along, I noticed something on top of one of the buildings. I looked up and saw the same pegasus as before, green fur and yellow eyes. But as soon as I saw him, he took off and was gone, just like each time before.

"Okay, this is starting to get annoying." I thought and continued on my way, just wanting to go to bed on the Cakes' futon. I made my way towards Sugar Cube Corner after a long and full day, as I began to walk into sunset.

* * *

_**Leave a review to help me improve.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or Doctor Who. Steam Funk is an OC made by me. I do my best to replicate what I believe characters like Vinyl Scratch and Octavia act like, even though we don't know officially. Please do not discriminate me for this.**


	7. A familiar face

**A/N I had to rewrite this THREE FLIPPING TIMES due to a retarded word processor error. So I REALLY hope it was worth while, 'cause let me tell you, having to rewrite the same thing THREE times is a major pain in the... well, I'll let you fill in the blank. It made me go into "flip a table" mode. (≧▽≦)/~┴┴ So please, enjoy.**

* * *

_Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please enjoy._

**The Adventures of Steam Funk: Ch. 7**

I was in the kitchen of Sugar Cube Corner talking to Pinkie Pie. I was leaning against a counter, helping her with the chore of washing dishes. She washed a plate in the sink filled with soapy water.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked her. She rinsed off the dish and placed it next to her.

"Nothing. Today is completely open for anything." She paused. "Maybe we could, I don't know, just hang out together." She said anxiously.

I enveloped the plate in a lime green aura and levitated it, drying it with a towel. I was already just above average with my magic and was now able to lift something as heavy as a full grown pony. Drying the dishes just helped me practice even more.

"Well actually, I was thinking about going over to Fluttershy's to see how things went last night." I told her, putting the plate in an open cupboard. I had told her about the strange pegasus that I saw. She couldn't figure out who it was based on the description I gave her.

* * *

(Flashback)

"But you know EVERYPONY in Ponyville." I recall saying. She shrugged. "They must be new. Either that or you're nuts." She said.

(End flashback)

* * *

"Maybe that's it. Maybe I'm just losing it. I mean, I am the only one who actually saw them." I thought.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll just have to cancel our lunch then." She said, regaining my attention. I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean, lunch?" I asked her, my curiosity peaked. She looked at me, frowning, which was an unsettling sight considering all she ever did was smile.

"Well, I had made plans for us to eat lunch. I was going to surprise you with it, but since you've already made other plans, I guess we can't go." She said, sounding depressed.

This broke my heart. Firstly, because she took the time to try and surprise me by treating me to lunch. Secondly, because I just ruined her plans.

"Look, how about you come with me to Fluttershy's and we'll only stay long enough to see how they are. Then we can still go to lunch." I offered. She instantly perked up and her joyous smile returned to her face.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked, over joyed.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I said. She accosted me and began to hug me tightly.

"Ooh, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me." She exclaimed.

After about ten seconds, Pinkie still had me in her death grip. I looked down at her and she seemed to be out of it.

"Uh, Pinkie?"

"..." No response.

"Pinkie, you're doing it again." I said. Her eyes shot open and she almost instantly released me.

"Oh, well I, uh..." She said, flustered. I shook my head.

"Where are we eating?" I asked her. She stopped and stared at me.

"W-what?" She asked, still stammering.

"Where are we eating, for lunch?" I repeated. I was trying to save her from having to explain her awkward death hug, but she wasn't playing along very well.

"The restaurant across from Quills and Sofas." She responded, still lost.

"Alright, sounds good. But we'd better get going if we're going to stop at Fluttershy's beforehoof." I said, as I put the last dish away. I began to walk away.

"Hey Steam?" Pinkie said. I stopped and looked at her.

"Thanks." She said softly, now understanding what I did. I smiled and nodded, continuing to walk away. I took a right and went up the stairs.

The Cakes had cleared out a spare room for me upstairs where they originally planned to have the foals, but they ended up deciding to keep them in their room until they were older. It wasn't fancy, but it had the nessesities. A bed, dresser, coat rack, closet, and a full-body mirror. I was standing in front of the mirror, going over my mental checklist to make sure I had everything.

"Flatcap, check. Goggles, check. Headphones, check." I said, grabbing the items I listed and placing them in their proper places. I looked over at the bed. Dee-Jay was sprawled out on it, sleeping.

"Dee-Jay, c'mon." I said. He woke up, stretched, and jumped onto my back, only to lie back down again.

"Dee-Jay, check." I said. I looked at myself to make sure I didn't miss anything. After I was satisfied, I began to walk out of the room.

"Whoops! Almost for got you, ya little bugger." I said, grabbing my MP3-player out of the closet with my magic.

The Doctor told me not to bring anything that the world of Equestria didn't have. Something about altering the time line. But I couldn't go anywhere without my music. My mind and body runs off of it. If I go for too long without listening to it, then my mind degrades and I inevitably go insane.

No joke.

One time, I conducted an experiment to see how long I could go without music. It ended with me a week later, sitting on my bed, rocking back and forth, humming any tune that came to mind. Ever since then, I've never gone anywhere without a source of music. Besides, I hadn't shown it to anypony. So no harm done, right?

I continued to walk down the hall. I heard babbling and laughter coming from a door on the left. I looked in and saw the two Cake foals in a crib, talking in baby. They saw me and smiled.

"Aboo-boo-boo." I cooed. They laughed and tried to copy me, making similar noises of their own. I smiled and walked out of the room. I got to the top of the steps and began to walk down, Pinkie already standing at the door, ready to leave.

"Ya ready?" I asked her, reaching the ground floor. She nodded her head.

"Well then, allonsy!" I exclaimed.

Man, I had always wanted to do that. I was just like the Doctor. The odd man out with his female companion. Oh, fun times.

* * *

We were just a few minutes away from Fluttershy's house. Most of the walk consisted of casual talk. Pinkie had asked me about my life back on Earth a couple of times. Things like famous cities and what cars were.

"So gasoline has magic in it? That's how they move, right?" She asked. I shook my head.

"For the millionth time, no. There is absolutely no magic involved. Gasoline is very flammable. So when a small amount is ignited, it catches fire and the expanding gasses push pistons." I stopped to make sure she was still following. She nodded her head and I continued.

"Those pistons are attached to a shaft that rotates. The pistons move the shaft and the shaft rotates the axle, which in turn, rotates the wheels and moves the car." I explained. Pinkie stared at me with a blank expression.

"So where does the magic come in?" She asked.

I facehoofed.

"Forget it. Maybe the Doctor can explain it better. Ask him when you see him again." I said, giving up on her.

We continued to walk down the dirt path until we came upon the cottage of the yellow mare (both physically and how she acts). We walked up to the door and knocked.

Nothing.

Pinkie and I looked at each other, both raising an eyebrow. I knocked again and waited. Sounds came from upstairs followed by hoofsteps coming down the steps and stopped behind the door. It slowly opened to reveal a bedheaded Fluttershy.

"Hello Steam Funk and Pinkie Pie. What are you doing here?" She asked, eyes half-lided.

"Hey, did you just wake up?" I asked her. She slowly nodded.

"But it's the middle of the day." Pinkie said.

"Oh, well... I had a long night." Fluttershy said, nervously.

"Doing what?" Pinkie asked.

"Um, well... you see I..." She stammered. By now, Rainbow Dash had come down stairs and was standing next to her. She rolled her eyes at her bumbling friend.

"What she's trying to say is that she was busy making sure I was comfortable while I helped watch over the house." Rainbow said, butting in. I knew something was up, but what?

"Hey Rainbow. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked the rainbow maned mare.

"Sure." She said, following me off to the side away from Pinkie and Fluttershy. I looked at her.

"Alright, spit it out. What happened last night?" I asked her. She looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. I gave her a knowing look.

"Don't play games with me." I said to her in a stern tone. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but only 'cause you're my friend and you put up with my constant teasing. But if I find out you told anypony, then I'll rip your guts out." She said violently.

I recoiled a bit at her words and silently nodded. She looked past me to make sure Pinkie and Fluttershy were still over talking to each other. She then looked back and leaned in close.

"I kinda, sorta... did it with Flutters last night." She whispered.

To be honest, I wasn't really surprised.

"Wow, good for you. Is it anything serious?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure. I mean, she's my best friend and I don't want to ruin that by asking her out, but I could also be missing out on a lot by not being in a relationship with her. I just don't know what to do." She said, her words dying off at the end of the sentence.

"Wow, I've never heard her talk so seriously before." I thought to myself. Only problem was I didn't think it, but I said it aloud on accident. She gave me a slight look of disgust.

"You know, I'm not just some tomcolt who only cares about sports and stuff. I can be serious and... Wait, you said that like you've known me for a long time. Are you like some kind of stalker?!" She asked me, a bit alarmed.

"Great, now what?" I thought to myself. It's not like I could tell her, "Oh hey. Well, there is this show about your guys' lives..." They would flip if they found out about the show. But then a light bulb flipped on. I faked a sigh.

"I guess I can't hide it anymore." I paused. "I'm a big fan of yours. I know about you because I've looked at your files in the town hall." I said, hoping they had that kind of thing here. I continued.

"I'm not a creep that follows you or anything. Just a fan. And I really hope you get into the Wonderbolts, because you are the best flier I've ever seen." I said, trying to sound heartfelt. She stood there for a moment with a blank expression, until she snickered.

"That's it? I'm cool with that. There's nothing wrong with having adoring fans. Besides, Scootaloo takes it up to the next level by actually following me." She said, turning towards some bushes.

"C'mon out kid, I know your there." She yelled.

A rustling came from the shrubbery and out came an orange furred filly with a purple mane.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked, pulling leftover twigs and leaves out of her mane.

"Well, when you have somepony like you, following you around all the time, you come to expect for them to be close by." She said.

"Geez, enough 'you's for one sentence." I thought.

Scootaloo looked down at the ground, dragging a hoof in the dirt.

"Sorry, but it's just I'm your number one fan!" She said. Rainbow Dash smiled.

"How about this? Later, I'll come and help you with some of your scooter tricks." She offered. The orange filly perked up.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She asked. Rainbow nodded.

"Anything for my number one fan." She said. Scootaloo nearly fainted to being recognized as her hero's number one fan.

"Gee, thanks! Bye Rainbow Dash! Bye, stallion I don't know." She yelled. Her hoof caught a root sticking up out of the ground and she fell. Quickly, she got back up and took off like it never even happened.

"Fillies these day." Rainbow said.

"I know right?" I chuckled. We both laughed and walked back to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"What were you two talking about?" Pinkie asked us. I looked at Rainbow and she gave me the evil eye.

"We were just talking to Scootaloo." I said, covering for our actual conversation. "You ready to head to lunch?" I asked the pink mare.

"Yessiree-bob." She said, enthusiastic as ever. We turned to walk back into town.

"Bye, talk to you two later!" I yelled back to the two mares. They waved goodbye as we walked away.

* * *

We arrived in the village about fifteen minutes later. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was just starting to descend out of the center of the sky. A waiter brought us menus and left us to choose our meals.

"What are you going to get?" I asked the pink mare, not looking away from my menu.

"Actually Steam, there's something I wanted to ask you." She said quietly and anxiously. I looked up from my menu and at her. She took a deep breath.

"You see, I've had these... _certain_ feelings for you, and I really like you. I know we've only just met, but I feel a connection between us. So I was wondering if yo-"

"Oh my God, it's him!" I yelled, cutting Pinkie Pie off.

I pointed at the same pegasus that had followed me yesterday, who was sitting at a table right across from us. He turned and saw me and instantly his eyes shot open, running into the waiter taking his order in an attempt to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, using my unicorn magic to grab him. It still wasn't strong enough to stop him, but it at least slowed him down a bit. Thanks to it, I was able to catch up to him and I lunged, tackling him to the ground. He was smaller than I, allowing me to easily pin him. I held his front hooves down and sat on his hind ones, with him writhing on his back.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me!" He said, shying away.

"Who are you and why have you been following me?!" I yelled, my words seething with anger.

I looked over his body. He was a dark green pegasus with yellow irises. He had long, wavy hair that went down behind his head, none of it draping in front, and it was dark purple on top and light purple underneath. On his flank was a parchment with ink scribblings for a cutie mark.

As for clothes, he had on a pair of square glasses and a watch. But the most notable thing about his apparel was the fez he was wearing.

"Why does this pony seem familiar?" I thought to myself.

"Please don't hurt me!" He repeated. I got right in his face and bared my teeth.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer!" I yelled through gritted teeth. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, until he ended up cracking.

"I just wanted to hang out with the mane six, but when I saw you with them, I just watched and tried to figure out who you were. I didn't think you'd notice me, but when we were at Fluttershy's ho-" He stammered out, but I cut him off.

"Wait, why did you call them 'the mane six'?" I asked him. He was silent.

Nopony refered to them as the "mane six", only bronies did. He just laid there, looking at me and searching for and answer.

Then it hit me.

The pony, the style, the way he acted. My gaze softened and I relaxed my grip.

"The Idealist?" I whispered in disbelief. He stopped cowering and squinted his eyes in understanding.

"The Audiotorian?" He said, piecing things together. We both started to smile.

"Oh my God, no way!" I yelled, letting him up.

"Is it really you?" He asked me. I nodded.

"The one and only!" I exclaimed.

The Idealist 33 was the friend I messaged on Fanfiction back on Earth. We had shared pictures of each others' OCs and had talked everyday for about two months.

"How did you get here?" I asked him. He smiled.

"You're not the only one who knows the Doctor." He said, smugly.

"The flesh?"

"Yep. Dude, did think it was real flesh at first too?"

"Yeah! I was all like, 'why would the Doctor have a bubbling pit flesh?'."

"Ahem!"

We stopped talking to see Pinkie Pie standing there, looking quite annoyed.

"Oh, where are my manors? Pinkie, this is..." I trailed off, looking at The Idealist for him to say his OC's name.

"Oh, it's, uh... Timid Rhythm." He said quietly. I knew he was shy, so having to meet new ponies had to be difficult for him.

"Hello Timid." She said, less than amused, obviously not happy about being interrupted while she was attempting to ask me out.

"Oh hey, we were just sitting down to eat lunch. Why don't you join us?" I asked him, trying to save myself from Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." He protested.

"But I insist." I said, guiding him over to our table.

"Sorry." He said as we passed the waiter he knocked down earlier.

* * *

We finished eating our lunches at about four thirty and the sun was just starting to set. I had already explained to Pinkie that Timid was also a human, but just like me, got the opportunity to visit Equestria.

"So where have you been staying Timid?" I asked him. He drank the last of his cider and set down the cup.

"Nowhere. Luckily the nights haven't been cold, so I've been sleeping on a park bench." He said.

"Well that's horrible! We need to find you a place to stay." Pinkie said, now calmed down to her normal, cheery self.

"Do you think Twilight could let him stay at the library?" I asked. Pinkie thought for a moment.

"I'm sure she would. She does have that spare room." She said.

"And I could work there to pay for my expenses." Timid said.

"Well alrighty then. Let's head to Twilight's before we go back to Sugar Cube Corner." I said.

We got up and began to walk away. I had left a tip for the waiter who dealt with us so well.

"And sorry for the whole, tackling you to the ground, thing." I said to Timid. "It's cool, but I seriously thought you were going to eat my face off." He said. We all laughed as we made our way to the library.

* * *

When we arrived at Twilight's house, it was about five o'clock and the sun was only a glowing sliver above the horizon.

"It's almost time." Pinkie said to herself, looking at the setting sun. I glanced over at her.

"Time for what?" I asked. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Oh, it's almost time for Gummy to take his bath. We've got to get back soon so I can wash him." She said. I nodded my head as we walked up to the door. I knocked "shave and a haircut" on it and waited. A slight rattling came from the doorknob and then it opened, revealing an owl hovering in the doorway.

"Who." It said.

"Hiya Owlicious! Do you know where Twilight is?" Pinkie asked him.

"Who."

"Ya know, Twilight. The purple pony who lives here."

"Who."

"Come on, she's your owner!"

"Who."

"Ya know this isn't funny!" I stepped in and stopped her from getting anymore frustrated.

"Alright, where is she? Is she here?" I asked.

Owlicious shook his head.

"So she's somewhere else?"

He nodded.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

He shook his head.

"Alright. Well, maybe we'll bump into her later. Thanks Owlicious." I said as we turned and started to walk away.

"I'm sure you can sleep on the Cakes' futon like I first did. That is until we talk to Twilight." I said to Timid.

"You don't think they'll mind, do you?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll sort it out later." I said. We'd made our way back to Sugar Cube Corner and by now it was the beginning of the night.

"That's funny. I wonder why the lights are off." I said as we neared the bakery.

"Maybe the Cakes went out." Pinkie suggested. I began to push the the door open.

"Yeah, but they'd still need to get a sitter for the foa-"

"SURPRISE!"

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled with wide eyes, almost as loud as the ponies who surprised me. I did my best to not say anything worse. Even though I'm of big stature, I still get surprised very easily.

"Wha- what is this?" I asked, out of breath. Pinkie laughed.

"It's a party for your arrival at Ponyville." She said, smiling. She looked over at Timid. "And it can also be for Timid, so he doesn't feel left out." She added. Timid nodded in thanks.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Pinkie yelled.

Party music started to play and ponies either welcomed Timid and I, talked, or danced. It all made sense now. Vinyl coming to ask when the next party was, was tonight. Pinkie taking me out to lunch, was to get me away from Sugar Cube Corner so the party could be set up. When we were at Twilight's, it was "almost time" for the party.

"Well, she definitely surprised me." I thought to myself. I was just about to see if I could find Vinyl, when I heard a "psst" off to my right. I turned to see Pinkie Pie.

"PSSSST!" She said louder, waving her forehoof for me to come closer. I walked over and leaned down next to her.

"What's up?" I whispered. She looked anxious again.

"Well, I never finished what I was going to say at lunch today." She said.

"Oh boy, here it comes." I thought to myself.

"Well, I know we just met, but I really like you." She paused and took a deep breath. "And I was wondering if you... wanted to go out with me." She said and shied away, hiding behind her mane. I stood there with a blank expression for a moment.

"So?" She asked nervously. I sighed.

"Look Pinkie. I'm flattered, really. I mean, you wanting to date me, it's quite a complement." I started to say, Pinkie's face all the while slowly turned into a frown. "But I just don't feel they same way about you. It doesn't mean you aren't a great pony. I just, don't want to ruin our friendship by dating. You understand, don't you?" I asked her. She drooped her head and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I get it." She said, sounding depressed. I looked at her for a moment.

"Hey, come here." I said to her in a gentle tone.

She looked up, tears in her eyes. I opened my forehoofs and she dove into them, starting to softly cry. I sat there and hugged her, trying to comfort her, as she muffled her sobs in my shoulder.

"Hey, stop. Or else you're gonna make me cry." I said, trying to hold back tears of my own. She looked up and smiled, her eyes red and puffy.

"That's one thing I always liked about you. How you always made ponies feel better by making a joke to lighten the mood." She said, sniffling. I smiled as a single tear ran down my cheek.

"Oh great. Now look what you've done." I said, wiping the tear away. She laughed slightly, wiping away tears of her own.

"Now come on. A party without Pinkie Pie isn't a proper party at all. Go do what you do best and have fun." I said to her. She stood up and smiled.

"Thanks." She said, and went off to go party. I looked to my left to see Timid standing there.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked as I walked toward him.

"I came in around 'Your're a great pony'." He said. I looked at him and he smiled.

"That was a cool thing to do, man."

I gave a small smile.

"I try. Now help me find Vinyl, she's got to be around here somewhere." I told him.

We looked around and eventually found her at, none other than, the turntable. Octavia was standing next to her and they were chatting. Timid gasped and he started to walk behind me. I glanced back at him, wondering what he was doing. When we reached Vinyl, I had managed to get him out from behind me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her. She turned away from her best friend and looked at me.

"Hey you. Nothin' much. Yourself?"

I shrugged, not wanting to bring up the matter with Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to Octavia yet." She added.

"Oh no, we've already met." I said. She stopped and looked at me in confusion.

"When?"

"Well, when I left your house yesterday, I ran into her and we talked for a short moment." I explained.

"Literally. We accidentally walked into each other." Octavia added, laughing. Vinyl and myself laughed as well. Octavia then looked past me to see Timid.

"And who's your friend?" She asked me, smiling a bit. I turned around to see Timid almost hiding behind me again.

"Oh, this is Timid Rhythm. Say 'hi' Timid." I said, sliding him past me and in front of Octavia.

"H-hello." He said, so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Pardon?" Octavia asked. I leaned close to his ear.

"Come on. First impressions are everything!" I whispered, trying to give him confidence. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Hello." He said, louder.

"Hello Timid. A bit shy are we?" She asked, giggling. He locked up, too nervous to do anything. I looked at him, wondering what went wrong.

"Um, can you give us a moment." I asked the two mares. They nodded as I drug Timid over to the side of the room.

"What was that?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"You know I'm shy and I get nervous. When she giggled, that just set me off. It was so sexy!" He explained. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." I said, thinking back to when Vinyl giggled yesterday. There's just something about a female giggling that was just extremely attractive.

I knew that he liked Octavia back on Earth, but now that we were here and he actually met her, he was freaking out. He, in turn, knew I liked Vinyl, and I was trying to hit things off with her. I always thought it was funny how we were friends and I liked Vinyl and he liked Octavia.

"Alright, just calm down. You can do this. I've already met Octavia and she is very nice. You will be fine." I said, giving him a mini-peptalk. He nodded as he psyched himself up.

"Alright, come on." I said. We walked back to the two mares, Vinyl swapping out a record for a new one on the turntable. The new music began to play as we got back.

"Sorry about that. So, you were being introduced to Octavia, right?" I asked Timid, wanting to get him back on track before he lost momentum. He nodded.

"Sorry for before. Hello, I'm Timid Rhythm. It's nice to meet you Octavia." He said, as confident as could be.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. Where are you from?" She asked him, smiling.

"I'm from Coltiff." He said, obviously having rehearsed with the Doctor too.

"You know, I played there once."

They started to carry on a conversation just fine. Timid only shying away two more times because of Octavia giggling. All the while I was standing next to Vinyl, the two of us watching them. We looked at each other and smiled.

"They've got a thing for each other." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh yeah, big time." She said, laughing.

* * *

The party lasted for a while longer, carrying well into the predawn hours. We had found Twilight and she was fine with Timid staying with her for the time being, so he had already left. Octavia left soon after he did, going straight home. Everypony else had left. So the only ponies left were Vinyl, the Cakes, Pinkie Pie, and myself. I was helping Vinyl pack up her equipment.

"So Timid and Octavia seemed to hit it off pretty well." I said to her, placing the turntable in a carrying case.

"Yeah, and it's obvious they have a thing for each other." She said, putting away records.

"Do you think they'll get together?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Well, your friend seems pretty shy and Octavia, believe it or not, is quite shy herself when it comes to these kinds of personal matters. They may need some help from friends, hint hint, but we'll see if they can sort it out themselves first before we jump in." She said, smiling. I stopped and looked her.

"Do you think we'll ever, ya know... get together?" I asked her, a bit anxious. She stopped too and took off her shades.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see how tomorrow goes." She said, reminding me about our date. "And if it goes well, then you'll know it." She added.

I gave her a confused look, wondering what she meant by that, and went back to helping her pack.

"And you're sure you don't want me to help you carry this stuff back to your place?" I asked her.

"I already told you, I can handle it. And Octavia said she'd help me unpack it when I get home." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I'm just trying to be nice." I said in my defence.

"And you are." She said, walking over to me. She stopped right in front of me and, to my surprise, kissed me. Our lips locked together in harmony, allowing me to taste her lips. But sadly, it only lasted a short second, as she pulled away soon after it started.

"So thanks for your help." She said slyly, and walked away, smiling. Picking up her things with her magic, she walked out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Steam!" She yelled, pulling her shades down over her eyes again as she started to walk home.

I stood there. I hadn't moved since she kissed me. My eyes wide open from both shock and lust.

"Wow." I said after a minute. Right then, Pinkie came bursting into the room from the kitchen. She stumbled over to me and noticed my smirk.

"Hhhey there Steamy. Why are you so haappy?" She asked me, alcohol lingering on her breath.

"Oh, nothing." I said, still dazed, not noticing that she was wasted.

"Well how about a drink, hmm?" She asked as she guided me into the kitchen. She filled up a mug full of hard cider and passed it to me.

"Here. Drink up kid." She said and went into a laughing fit for whatever reason. I picked up the mug and brought it to my mouth. I was out of it too much from the kiss, so I had no idea what I was doing. I downed the cider, tasting the alcohol.

"Man, this is good!" I said, holding out the mug for more. I can't remember how many drinks I had, but I was out like a light soon after the first.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I had a splitting headache and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Ugh, why is everything so bright?" I asked aloud. I reached for my tinted goggles to try and dampen some of the light, but I felt nothing. I looked at the nightstand next to me.

"Wait, there isn't a nightstand in the spare room." I said, feeling very confused. I looked around and realized I wasn't even in the spare room. I heard murmuring to right.

"Oh, please be Vinyl. Please be Vinyl. Please be Vinyl." I thought nervously to myself as I slowly turned. I noticed, at this point, that my abs were extremely sore for whatever reason. I had fully turned to my right, hangover and body aches aside, to see something, truly shocking. The pony next to me woke up and looked at me. They smiled.

"Hey Steam. Last night was _amazing_." They said quietly. I nearly passed out when i pieced together what happened. I slowly opened my mouth in shock as the pony next to me continued to smile.

"**_Pinkie Pie?!_**"

* * *

_**Leave a review to help me improve.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned above that's prone to copyright. Steam Funk is an OC made by me. I do my best to replicate what I believe characters like Vinyl Scratch and Octavia act like, even though we don't know officially. Please do not discriminate me for this. I was given full permission by The Idealist 33 to include him and his OC into my story.**


	8. Rage is a funny thing

**_A/N: Oh my gosh! I know I'm very late, but homework's a b*tch and parents are a pain. But, this chapter is just over 8,000 words, so hopefully that will make up for it. _****≧﹏≦**

* * *

_Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please enjoy._

**The Adventures of Steam Funk: Ch. 8**

I stared at the pink mare in horror, my left eye twitching a bit. Her smile slowly faded away as she took on a look of worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. I looked at her with a gaping mouth.

"Didn't you like last night?" She asked. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I could take a pretty good guess given the clues: I'm in her room, in her bed, with her next to me, and I have sore abs and a hangover. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"W-what... _did_ happen last night?" I asked her, not sure if I even wanted to know the answer. She looked at me with shock.

"Was it not special enough for you? Oh no, I new I should have done that one trick Berry Punch told me about!" She said dejectedly. I shook my head.

"No, Pinkie. That's not what I meant. I'm guessing I was just, drunk for all of it and I can't remember anything." I said. She started to calm down and smiled awkwardly.

"Well..." She said, trailing off.

"'Well' what?"

She shied away.

"We kinda... did it." I looked at her, not exactly surprised, but still a bit in disbelief. I shook my head.

"Like, we had sex?" I asked her in a eerily calm tone. She nodded slightly. I let out a long sigh.

"Well that sucks."

"What's wrong?" She asked me. I looked at her and frowned.

"I lost my virginity and I can't even remember it."

She gasped and put a hoof on my shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry Steam. I didn't mean to. Oh, this is terrible. You probably hate me now." She said, sorrowfully. She stopped and sighed.

"Besides, you didn't even lose it to somepony you like."

I looked at her, a bit of sadness showing through the shock I was experiencing.

"Pinkie, don't beat yourself up. I don't even remember it, so to me, it didn't happen." I said, trying to reassure myself more than comfort her.

"How did it even happen? Like, how did it start?" I asked. She started trying to think and retell what went down last night.

"Well, after you drank that whole mug of hard cider, you joined in on my laughing fit. We were rolling on the floor together and eventually rolled right in front of each other. We stared into each others eyes for a long time, all the while slowly getting closer. We got just inches away from each other's faces and then we started to..." She trailed off. I looked at her in anticipation, now curious as to what happened.

"Kiss. We started to kiss. At first it was playful and we were just fooling around, but then it became more passionate. We started using tongue and we were pulling each other closer, until I broke us apart. I looked at you and smiled, asking, 'Do you want to take this to my room?'. We went upstairs and we got on my bed and I slowly and seductively lowered myself until my mouth was right in front of your-"

"Okay Pinkie! That's enough." I quickly said, snapping her out of her lustful memory. She frowned a bit when she came back to reality.

"I don't need to know all of the details." I said. We looked at each other, but then looked away, embarrassed.

"I think it would be best if we just forgot all about this." I said. Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah, it really shouldn't have even happened." She said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. She blushed as I said the word "do".

"This isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

"Well, you may not remember it, but I sure do. It's gonna take a while for me to think of you the same way." She said. I shook my head.

"Alright, what are our plans for today?" I asked, wanting to change the topic.

"Well, I know you have plans with Vinyl for that date."

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know about that? I never told you." I asked, cutting her off.

"I'm Pinkie Pie. I just know." She said simply.

"And yet you still had sex with me knowing I was going on a date with somepony else?"

She paused.

"Again, I'm Pinkie Pie."

I nodded, that being the most logical answer. She continued.

"So if we are going to do anything, then it's going to have to be before then." She said.

"So we don't really have plans for today?" I asked. She shook her head, but then stopped.

"Well actually, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are supposed to be stopping by to try and get their baking cutie marks." She said. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Well, that ought to be fun." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it should!" She said, completely oblivious. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. I got up and started to walk away, but I stopped and looked back at her.

"Hey Pinkie?"

"Yeah Steam?"

"Can you keep this as our dirty little secret?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She said enthusiastically, doing all of the motions. I nodded and left the room, going to my own.

"Man, I wonder what Dee-Jay's gonna think." I thought.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Pinkie Pie was downstairs helping the Cakes with baking, and taking the occasional "taste test". I walked down from my room with Dee-Jay on my back. I had asked him if he knew what happened last night. He just gave a simple nod and thankfully I didn't have to discuss it anymore. I walked up into the kitchen, where everypony was.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked them.

"Oh no dear. We've got it under control." Mrs. Cake said.

"Ya sure? I can do anything you need. I can do heavy lifting or mix together ingredients." I offered. Mr. Cake stopped and looked at his wife.

"Actually, didn't you need to get ingredients from Zecora, Honeybun?" He asked. She nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Do you know where Zecora's hut is Steam?" She asked me.

"I know it's in the Everfree Forest, but that's it."

"How about you stop over to the library and get a map from Twilight? She had loads of them!" Pinkie suggested. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll head to Zecora's and grab what you need." I said, making my way out of the bakery. I started to walk away when I heard somepony call my name from behind me. I turned around to see half of Pinkie hanging out a window.

"What are you doing?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You didn't eat breakfast, so I snuck away a treat for you." She said, holding out a cupcake. I walked over to her and she hoofed it to me.

"Thanks, but why the window?" I asked her. She looked at the frame of the window, like she just realized she was there.

"Well I couldn't let the Cakes catch me. Now don't get lost in the Everfree. It's a scary place. Unless you see the faces of some of the trees. They're hilarious!" She said, cracking up a bit. I shook my head and continued on my way to the library.

"Thanks again Pinkie. And don't worry, I'll stay safe." I called back.

* * *

I arrived at the library a few minutes later and I walked in. I got my first good look at how big the tree really was now. It had two separate floors, not including the basement, and a few different rooms. And these rooms weren't just normal sized, they were _big, e_ach one being about ten feet tall and almost every wall covered with multiple shelves filled with books. It probably had at least six thousand books in the whole place.

"Hello?" I heard come from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see the purple baby dragon who lived there.

"Oh, jeez. Hey Spike. Ya startled me there." I said, my heart beating erratically.

"Sorry Steam. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked me.

"I was wondering if you had any maps I could borrow. I've got to get some ingredients from Zecora for the Cakes."

"Sure. Lemme go get those and I'll be back in a sec." He said and ran off into another room. I turned around and looked to see where he possibly could've been so that I wouldn't have noticed him when I walked in.

"Now how did he do tha-"

"Hey Steam."

"Holy shi-!" I yelled. I turned to now see Timid, a bit in shock from my sudden outburst.

"What the hell is with you people scaring me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Don't you mean 'ponies'?" He corrected me. I shook my head.

"You're a pain. You realize that right?"

He chuckled to himself.

"I only do it on purpose. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked me.

"I gotta pick up some things from Zecora for the Cakes and I need a map. So how's staying at Twilight's so far?" I asked him.

"It's alright. I'm sleeping in the spare room and I'm working here. She's giving some pay too, which is cool." He said.

"Definitely cool. I've got to find some work myself. I feel pretty useless just wandering around all day." I said.

"You know, Rarity came by here earlier to put up a flyer. Let me go get it." He said and walked over to a piece of paper tacked to the wall and pulled it off with his teeth. He walked back over and I grabbed it with my magic and took a look at it.

"Hmm... 'Wanted: Assistant needed for help around the shop, to run errands, and to complete any other task needed.' Pay's not bad either, for basically just doing chores. I guess I'll stop over there and check it out." I said. Being Rarity's assistant didn't sound too bad. I was use to doing chores and whatnot for others anyway.

"One question though. How come Spike hasn't applied?" I asked.

"Oh, he wanted to. Trust me. But Twilight wouldn't let him, for obviously reasons."

"Yeah, and I'm not too happy about it."

"Ah! What the flippin' hell, man!" I yelled, jumping yet again. Spike had returned behind me with a rolled up piece of paper.

"What do you people have against me? Huh? Is this like some evil plot to slowly drive me insane?" I exclaimed. Spike looked at Timid in confusion.

"What are 'people'?" He asked.

"It's just slang. Don't worry about it." He said, covering for me. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, you better not let Twilight catch you swearing. She doesn't like it." He warned.

"Speaking of which, where is she? I haven't seen her the whole time I've been here." I asked, looking around the library to see if I could spot her.

"She's out at Quills and Sofas getting more things for me to probably make some kind of ridiculously long checklist." He said. I laughed, but then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Timid. Do you think you could come with me to Zecora's?" I asked him.

"Well, I have a break in a few minutes, so sure. Spike, if Twilight comes back before I do, can you let her know where I am?" Spike nodded as Timid and I started to walk out.

"Oh, and Spike?" I said, stopping before I left. He looked over at me.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna take Rarity from ya." He smiled and nodded in thanks. I walked out, with Timid waiting for me.

"What did you tell him?" He asked.

"Nothin' ya need to worry about." I said, and began to walk towards the Everfree Forest.

* * *

"So is Equestria like ya thought it would be?" I asked Timid. He nodded.

"It's everything and much more!" He exclaimed.

We were just a few minutes away from the Everfree forest and Timid and I were engaged in friendly conversation.

"Hard to believe we're actually here, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, and to be our OCs is awesome!"

I nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which, have you done any flying?" I asked him.

Timid nodded and began running, until jumping into the air and taking off. He did a few laps around me until hovering and softly landing.

"Nice! You've definitely gotten good at it." I said.

"Well, what about your magic?" He asked me. I looked around and I saw a large rock to my left. I picked it up and spun it, flipping it in the air.

"And, Twilight also showed me a new spell too." I said. I set down the rock and concentrated. After a few seconds, my horn started to glow with a lime green light.

"Cool." He said.

"But that's not all. If I'm at a rave party, then I can do this." I said, and started quickly flashing my horn on and off like a strobe light. I accompanied the flashing, saying "OONTS OONTS OONTS", and I started bobing my head up and down. Timid laughed and I stopped, breathing heavily from all of the actions done at once.

"You know who rave parties remind me of?" He asked. I nodded.

"Vinyl Scratch." We said in unison.

"So have you gotten lucky with her yet?" He asked.

"Oh my God, dude."

"What? It's obvious she likes you and I already know you like her."

I looked at him.

"No, but I've got a date with her tonight." I said, looking guilty.

"What? You're not telling me something." He asked me. I looked at him and sighed.

"Alright, but you've got to promise not to tell anypony. Got it?" I asked him. He nodded and I proceeded.

"I had sex with Pinkie Pie last night."

His eyes shot open in shock.

"Nice!" He exclaimed.

"No, not nice. I lost my virginity to her and I don't even like her as anything more than a friend."

He stopped smiling and took on a serious aspect.

"I guess it wouldn't be funny if I said 'friend zoned'."

I gave him the evil eye.

"No it wouldn't. But I don't remember any of it, so I'm not going to count it." I said.

"Hey, no, no, no. It doesn't work like that." He objected.

"Well it does for me!" I yelled, filled with frustration. I took a deep breath, not wanting to let _it_ get out.

"Look, I'm not to happy that it happened, so can we please just not talk about it?" I said. He nodded, looking at me strangely from my sudden outburst.

"So you and Octavia seemed to hit if off pretty well." I asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, Octavia is as nice as I thought she'd be. Funny too." He answered. I smiled.

"Do you think she has a thing for you?" I asked him. It was obvious they liked each other, but didn't think he knew it.

"I don't know. She's way out of my league. She'd probably just friend zone me if I asked her out." He said. I remembered what Vinyl told me last night

(_Wibbly wobbly flashback_)

"We'll see if they can sort it out themselves first before we jump in."

(_End of wibbly wobbly flashback_)

"_Alright Vinyl, I'll do as I'm told._" I thought to myself.

"Well, you should at least try." I said, trying to encourage him.

"I-I don't know. I'll just give it some time and I'll take it from there." He said, unsure. I shook my head, wishing he would notice the obvious.

"Whatever. So are you ready to go into the Everfree Forest?" I asked him.

"I dunno. I guess I'm a bit nervous. Why?"

"'Cause we're here." I said, gesturing towards the dark, wooded area. He gulped hard.

"Well, here goes nothin'." I said and started to walk in. I got about twenty paces in when I noticed there weren't any hoofsteps following me. I looked back to see Timid, standing in the same spot.

"Oh, come on! I have to be back in time for my date with Vinyl. I don't have time to deal with these shenanigans." I said, sighing. He took a few uneasy steps towards me, but then backed off.

"I don't want to!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I will carry you on my back if I have to!" I shouted back.

* * *

According to the map, we were just a minute away from Zecora's hut after entering the Everfree Forest. Dee-Jay was riding on Timid's back while he rode on mine. Turns out I really did have to carry him.

"You know, with the way you act, I think you'd be a perfect match for Fluttershy." I said, mocking him. He grinned sheepishly as we rounded a corner. We looked and saw the Zebra's hut.

"Ever notice that a few of the houses here are trees?" I asked.

"Yeah. You've got Twilight's house, Fluttershy's, and now Zecora's." He said, agreeing with me.

"Oh, and one other thing. Can you get off me now?" I said in deadpan.

"Oh yeah, right." He said, climbing off my back and Dee-Jay hopping back into his original spot. We approached the door and I raised a hoof.

"Please, come in." An accented voice called out before I could knock. I looked at Timid and shrugged, pushing aside the door and entering the hut, Timid following behind me. I looked to see a zebra standing at a cauldron, bubbling with a green hue. She looked up and smiled.

"I've never seen you, you must be new. And I see you have brought a friend too." She said, rhyming like I expected.

"Hello, I'm Steam Funk and this is Timid Rhythm. We're new in town. I came to pick up an ingredient for the Cakes." I said. She nodded.

"Ah, yes. I have what you need. Please wait here while I fetch the seed." She walked over to a shelf on the far side of the room.

"What's you're name?" I asked her, not wanting to accidentally say it without her telling me and raising suspicion.

"You may call me Zecora. That's who you'll hear, call me more of." She said. I was hoping I to stump her by making her say her name, but I failed. She came back with a small satchel with a seed in it.

"This is Sundrop's Dew. You add it to treats, bringing forth flavor, anew." She said. "_Okay, How is she coming up with these on the spot?_" I thought to myself. I grabbed the bag with my magic and set it on my back next to Dee-Jay.

"So, young stallions of mine. Are you finding Ponyville to be quite fine?" She asked. Timid and I nodded our heads.

"Yeah, it's a very nice place." He said.

"I'm thinking about staying for awhile." I added. The zebra laughed.

"You like it that much? I had a feeling you would, just a hunch." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, we've got to get back so I can be on time to my date." I said, turning and starting to walk towards the door.

"I hope your visit was quite fine. Please stop back anytime." She called to us. We walked out, Timid walking by himself now.

"I've gotta hoof it to her, she can rhyme like there's no tomorrow." I said, making sure to be accurate with changing the saying to equine standards.

"Yeah. I don't know if she chooses to do it, or like, it's hard wired into her brain." He said, agreeing with me.

"I still can't believe you're that scared to the point where you had to ride on my back."

"Well sorry that I'm not some big, burly stallion that isn't afraid of anything, like you." He said, sarcastically. We heard a howl off in the distance and we looked at each other.

"Um, you wanna get out of here? Like, now?" I asked him, nervously. He chuckled a bit and we sprinted off to try and get out of the forest a fast as possible.

* * *

We stopped at the edge of the forest after we had gotten out. We were gasping for air, like our lungs had never breathed before.

"I'm pretty sure that was a timber wolf that we heard." I said, trying to keep myself standing.

"I swore I saw glowing green eyes when we started to run." Timid said, letting out a breathy laugh.

"But we got out. That's the important thing." He added. I nodded and looked back to see Dee-Jay who was still on my back.

"You have the seed, right?" I asked him. He looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Timid yelled. I looked at him.

"Afraid not, but don't worry, I'll go in so you can stay out here if you want." I offered.

"No way! We're friends, and friends don't let each other go it alone."

"Jeez, you sound like you've lived here for your whole life." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Alright. If we're gonna do this, then let's get going. I've got a date to be back for." I added.

We gulped and slowly started to walk into the forest. We were looking left and right. Both to look for the seed, and to watch out for timber wolves. We were no more than thirty steps in, when we heard twigs snapping behind us. Our ears jerked backwards at the sound, a new ability that we had gained from becoming equine, jolting the rest of our bodies. We instantly took off, running and shouting. I turned my head around and saw a silhouette chasing after us. My heart quickened and I ran even faster. Timid turned to see what I was looking at, and nearly fell flat on his snout. He began flapping his wings to keep up with me, but an awry tree branch clipped one of them and he came crashing into me.

We tumbled onto the ground and wrecked into a rock. We sat their, our bodies aching and our minds blurred. The bushes to our left rustled and moved. I tried to get up, but my legs were limp from fear. We sat their, helpless, as we prepared ourselves for inevitable doom. Our eyes shot open as the silhouette that was chasing us stepped out from the bushes.

"_This is it. I'm gonna die by the claws of a timber wolf._" I thought. I closed my eyes and braced myself to be mauled mercilessly.

"Hello again, my friend. It seems that you were expecting the end." An accented, female voice said.

"_Oh, you've got to be kidding me._" I thought, opening my eyes to see the mohawked zebra. She smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, I was expecting the end. Why were you chasing us?" I asked her.

"I was not chasing you, I was only trying to help. You had dropped this, a motion that I'm guessing you had not felt." She said, holding up the satchel with the Sundrop's Dew. I breathed a sigh of relief as I grabbed the seed with my magic, yet again.

"And this time, I'm not lettin' go of ya, ya little bugger." I said to the seed.

"I can't thank you enough, Zecora. If there is anything I can ever do for ya, then just give me a holler." I said.

"There is no need. I just merely returned the seed." She said.

"Well, still. If you ever need any help, then don't be afraid to ask me."

"Not me though. I don't owe you anything." Timid said. I elbowed him and gave him a glare.

"Ow. Hey, I was just kidding." He said, rubbing his shoulder. Zecora laughed and nodded to us.

"Please take care and stay safe, and try to keep that seed in its place."

We waved goodbye as she walked back into the brush.

"Man, we are really behind schedule. We're going to need to haul flank to get back in time for your date." Timid said, looking at his watch.

"Well then come on!" I yelled and began running. Timid took off and started flying next to me and we raced back into town.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon and we had gotten to Sugar Cube Corner just a few minutes before I had to meet Vinyl.

"Alright, I'll see you later, yeah?" Timid asked me.

"Yep, see ya later!" I yelled and ran into the bakery. I went into the kitchen to find everypony doing the same thing as when I left them, except for Pinkie Pie, who was nowhere to be seen.

"I got that seed for you." I said, setting down the satchel on the counter. Mrs. Cake picked it up and put it in a cupboard next to countless other ingredients.

"Oh, thanks a bunch Steam. Here's a little something for your trouble." She said, hoofing me ten bits.

"Oh no, I can't take thi-"

"Nonsense. You worked hard and you earned it. And as I understand, you have a date tonight, so now you can treat." She said, cutting me off. I have her a quizzical look.

"Pinkie Pie told me." She answered. I nodded in understanding, mouthing the word, "Oh".

"Well, you don't have to..." I started to say, Mrs. Cake giving me the evil eye. "But thank you anyway." I said, her returning to a happy state.

"Now you better get going. Don't want to be late!" She said, and shooed me out the door.

"Thanks again!" I yelled to her. I stopped and looked at Dee-Jay, who was still on my back.

"Sorry bud, but you've gotta stay here."

He meowed in understanding and hopped off my back, walking into Sugar Cube Corner.

"We were made for each other." I said to myself, and I trotted off to Vinyl's.

* * *

I arrived at my date's house in the nick of time.

"Six o'clock, on the dot." I said.

"Jeez, now I'm starting to sound like Zecora." I added, and I walked up to the door. Before I could even knock, it opened, revealing the wonderful Miss Vinyl Scratch. She wasn't wearing anything fancy. As a matter of fact, she wasn't wearing anything different than she usually did, except she didn't have on her shades. All of this was fortunate for me, because I was the same, not that I even had anything fancy to wear.

"Why hello Steam." She greeted me.

"Why hello Miss Scratch." I returned, causing her to scowl.

"I told you no formalities."

"I know. That doesn't mean I still can't mess with you." I said, smugly. She rolled her eyes and stepped outside next to me, closing the door with her magic.

"Well then, off we go." I said and we started to walk, until a voice came from behind us.

"Oh, hey you two!" It called out. We turned to see Octavia.

"Hey Octy." Vinyl said.

"Off for your big date tonight?" She asked, looking over to me occasionally as if Vinyl had to be reminded who she was going with. She nodded.

"Well alright then, I'll leave you two be. Have fun!" She said, with a knowing look, and walked away. I raised an eyebrow to this, but I let it pass.

"Where are we eating?" Vinyl asked me. I turned to her and smiled.

"You know of a restaurant called 'The Trotingston'?" I asked, causing her to gasp.

"That's the fanciest restaurant in Ponyville!" I smiled even more as we walked along towards the restaurant.

"_I don't think the ten bits from the Cakes is going to cover the tab._" I thought to myself, but the ten bits combined with the left over bits from the Doctor should've been enough to pay the bill. Luckily, on our way to the Everfree Forest, Timid and I stopped at The Carousel Boutique and talked to Rarity. She gave me the job and I started next week, getting a pay of fifteen bits an hour, which considering one bit was worth about one dollar back on Earth, that was pretty good pay.

We walked, talking about general things, like what we were going to eat and how each other's day was, until we just, altogether, stopped talking. Walking the rest of the way in silence allowed me to prepare myself, because I was planning on asking Vinyl out.

"_Alright, we'll eat dinner, and if everything goes good, then I'll ask her out._" I thought, trying to psyche myself up.

"Hey Steam!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

"Oh, who is it now?" I asked, turning to see Vinyl.

"You do realize that The Trotingston is this way, right?" She asked. I mentally facehoofed.

"Yeah, I knew that. I was just checking to see if you were paying attention." I yelled back.

"Yeah, mm-hmm. I don't think I'm the one who isn't paying attention." She said, shaking her head and laughing. I walked back and made the right turn that I should have before.

Right down the street was The Trotingston. It was a very fancy restaurant with an Italian theme. Columns were supporting the overhanging roof in front of the building and a big statute of a moustached pony with a chef's hat was in front of it. Vinyl saw me looking at it and spoke up.

"That's Guido Trotingston. The owner of the restaurant and the head chef." She said. I looked at her.

"How do you know that?" I asked her, making her shrug.

"We use to date." She responded.

"Really? Are you comfortable coming here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not a problem." She said. I eyed her, making sure she was alright with the situation

. "Okay. If you say so. But if you want to leave at any time, just say the word." I said as we proceeded to walk inside. We were greeted with fancy dressed stallions in tuxedos and their manes were greased to look neat and professional.

"I sure hope the food isn't as greasy as their manes." I whispered to Vinyl. She chuckled and followed the waiter who took us to our table. We sat down and looked at the menus.

"I'll order something inexpensive so you don't go bankrupt." She said.

"Oh please, Vinyl. Order anything you want. I can handle it." I said, now doubting myself as I looked at the prices. Just then, a loud racket was heard as the doors from the kitchen slammed open. Over marched a moustached pony with a chef's hat... just like the statue outside. He stopped right in front of our table and glared at Vinyl, paying no attention to me.

"Well look who it is-a. Miss Vinyl Scratch." He said in a Italian accent. Vinyl sighed.

"Hello Guido." She said, not looking up from her menu.

"So, you think you are-a so cute-a? Hmm? Just-a come waltzing in-a here, after you left me like you did-a." He said.

"Look Guido, I already told you. You got drunk and ended up hanging out with some other mare, so I left." She responded simply. Guido's face lit up in a fit of rage.

"I did not-a!" He protested. He looked over and noticed me for the first time since he came over to have his hissy fit.

"You-a go and get yourself a new one when you're done-a with the last. Is that it?" He asked her, staring at me.

"Don't even, you lousy sonofa-" I stopped her, putting a hoof on her shoulder. I shook my head and looked back at Guido.

"Let her speak-a!" He yelled at me. I slowly furrowed my eyebrows and started to frown. I took my hoof off of Vinyl and slowly started to stand up, gaining inches by the second. Soon enough, I was fully standing and I was a half a head higher than Guido. I looked down at him, causing him to stagger back a bit in surprise at my size.

"I don't want to make a scene. We just came here for dinner and that's all we want. I suggest you leave and let us continue on with our evening." I said in a low and calm tone. He faltered for a second, but regained his composure.

"You better leave her before she ruins your dignity."

"Are you just about finished?" I asked him. He stood there, silent. I nodded and started to sit back down, but he regained my attention.

"Because she's a slut-a!" He said. I stopped, not looking at him and I heard a small gasp from Vinyl. I slowly started to stand back up until I was a half head taller than him again.

"What... did you just call her?" I asked him, just above a whisper. He swallowed hard.

"I said-a, she's... a sl-" I didn't let him finish. I hauled off and punched him square in the snout. He fell over backwards as blood started to trickle out from his nostrils. He rose a hoof up to his nose and pulled it away, wincing at the pain from touching it.

"You broke my nose-a. You broke my nose-a!" He yelled at me, gaining some attention from some other diners.

"Yeah? Well you're lucky I didn't do worse!" I yelled back, furious.

"I could have stripped the flesh from your bones and I could have chained you to a board as I slowly, and painfully cut off your ears and ripped your tongue out!" I shouted, feeling hatred and a wave of extreme rage flash through me. I gripped him with my unicorn magic an started to pick him up, as if I were gripping him by the neck.

"I could have ended your pathetic life or I could have made it a living hell." I said, my eyes glowing white. I started to choke him, making him gasp for air.

"Yes, squirm you insignificant pest." I started to smile, feeling pleasure in watching his life slowly slip away, until I felt a hoof on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Vinyl, crying.

I let my smile droop as the rage and pleasure inside me was replaced with sorrow. My grip relaxed on Guido and he fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. My eyes changed back to their original blue, showing tears of my own.

"Oh, Vinyl. I'm so sorry." I apologized. I looked around to see everypony now looking at me, all of them speechless. I felt overwhelmed and I took off sprinting, running out the door. No one stopped me, they just watched as I ran by, as the _monster _ran by.

"_Oh no. I've let it get out._" I thought, running to a park bench down the street. I sat down, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Now she'll never want to talk to me and I've made everypony afraid of me. But worst of all, I couldn't control myself. I thought I had gotten past this." I said aloud, sniffling. I heard hoofsteps approaching me.

"_Great, now this is the police to take me away._" I thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" The pony in front of me asked. I looked up to see Vinyl. I put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I almost just strangled somepony, I ruined our date, and I'm now a public threat. Couldn't be better." I said sarcastically, wiping away my tears. She sat down next to me.

"What was that?" She asked. I sighed and sniffed.

"I don't get angry." I said.

"I don't follow."

"Like, seriously. I never get mad. It's a bad thing when I do, as you just saw." I said. She sat in silence, so I continued. "But when I do get angry, I go in an outburst and I get extremely aggressive, and I usually end up hurting others around me. I don't know why I do it, but it's something mental. I thought I had learned to control it, but I guess not. It's just, when he called you... that name, it just set me off." I said, reliving the past five minutes in my head, starting to make me angry again. I started breathing heavily and clenched my teeth. I realized what I was doing and stopped, slowing my breathing and trying to relax.

"Then why did you stop in there? You could have easily killed him. So why didn't you?" She asked. I looked her straight in the eyes and smiled softly.

"You." I responded in a gentle tone.

She sat speechless, looking a bit surprised. She continued to stare, until she launched herself at me and hugged me tightly, holding me for a long period.

"You're definitely one of a kind. Extremely aggressive when angry, and a complete sweetheart the rest of the time." She said, sitting back up.

Neither one of us spoke. We just sat there, looking at each other in silence that lasted for several minutes. I noticed we were getting closer, still lost in each other's gaze. We were only inches apart, our lips stretching to meet, until they locked into a glorious kiss like the one yesterday. Except this one lasted longer, much longer.

We sat there, kissing, breaking away, and then kissing again. Each time getting more and more intimate, until we were lying on the bench, Vinyl on top of me. I started to stiffen and realized what was going to happen if we continued, but Vinyl realized my hardening member too. She broke apart and pushed herself up so she was still on me, but able to see me fully.

"How 'bout you walk me home?" She said in a seductive tone. I nodded, speechless and a bit dazed. She got off me and I got up, and the two of us began to walk back to her place.

* * *

We got back, both of us laughing at the incident back at The Trotingston.

"When you punched him in the nose, that was priceless!" Vinyl said, laughing. I smiled slightly, the fact that I almost murdered a pony was weighing down my spirits. She stopped and gave me a soft look.

"Come on Steam. Cheer up. At least you didn't actually kill him." She said, trying to cheer me up. I shrugged.

"I guess."

I looked up and saw we were at her house.

"Well, here we are. Sorry I ruined our date." I said, but she shook her head.

"Oh, but the night is still young."

She unlocked the door and led me inside. I followed her down a hallway and into a room. I looked around. There was a bed with an clock on a stand next to it. A dresser was on the other side of the room and it had a small radio on it. I could guess this was her room. I felt my hat being lifted off my head and I looked up to see it levitating above me, enveloped in a light blue aura. It then flew over and landed on top of Vinyl's head.

"How do I look?" She asked, playfully.

"Good. Now please give it back." I said, me being very touchy when it comes to my hat.

"Fine, spoil sport." She said, and tossed it onto the bed. I walked over and picked it up, putting it back on my head, until I was tackled from behind. I flew onto the bed and had Vinyl lying on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a bit panicked by the sudden position we were in.

"We're gonna have a little fun." She said. She got up and turned on the radio and it started to play techno music. I looked at her in confusion. She walked back over and laid down on top of me again, making me go stiff, mostly in my nether region. She used her magic to take off my hat, headphones, and goggles, laying them down off to the side of the room.

"Have you ever done this before?" She asked. I wasn't sure what she meant, but I could take a good guess.

"Yeah, but I don't remember any of it."

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." I said, making her smile.

"Well then let me take the lead and show you how it's done." She said and started to rub herself up against me, sending chills all along my body.

She came down and started kissing me again. Her tongue pushed past my lips and inside of my mouth and she began licking. It surprised me and I jumped for a second, feeling her tongue slithering around, but I wasn't going to back down. I pushed back with my tongue, sending her's back into her mouth, and I did the same as she did to me, making her gasp a bit through her nose.

We continued to wrestle back and forth, most of the action taking place in her mouth, but I let her in mine every once in a while, making sure she had fun too. We broke apart, both of us breathing heavily.

"Woah." I said, a bit light headed. My member hardened and pressed against her. I felt her wet juices drip onto me and I started to slowly move myself up to her slit, but she stopped me.

"No, not yet." She said, and slid herself down my body, positioning her mouth right above my cock. I felt her hot breath flow over my member as she swirled her tongue around the tip of the head, sending more shivers through my body. She continued to take in more and more of my stallionhood, and soon enough, my entire shaft was in her mouth.

I had to be impressed by this, until she started bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh sweet mother of Celestia!" I yelled. I never would have guessed it would feel _this good. All the while, the techno music got more intense. Her head picked up speed and she began swirling her tongue again at the same time. The sensation was incredible, but it didn't last long._

"Ah! Vinyl, I-I'm gonna-a..." I said, but I wasn't fast enough, and I ended up orgasming in her mouth. She kept her mouth over my shaft until I released all of my seed. She pulled away and swallowed, smiling after the hot load traveled down her throat. She licked her lips and rubbed her body up against mine, sliding back up to my mouth.

"Oh, that was _so _hot." I said. She leaned down and kissed me again. I could taste a hint of saltyness, which I guessed was my cum. I cringed at the thought of my own seed being in my mouth, but I tried not to think about it. She pulled away again and smiled.

"Now it's time for the fun part." She said and positioned herself over top of my member.

"_This is it. It's finally gonna happen._" I thought, my heart pounding as excitement ran like a hormone through my body. She slowly lowered her marehood down onto the tip of my shaft. A jolt was sent through my body as she did this. After messaging the head of my member, she dropped herself down onto it, engulfing it completely.

"Holy sweet mother!" I yelled in shock and pleasure at the sudden movement. I heard a small whimper from Vinyl. I looked at her with worry.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's just been a little while since I've done this. I'm all good now." She said and lifted herself back up and came back down again. She continued to go faster and faster, making the amount of pleasure emanating from my stallionhood too great. I began to buck my hips up and down in opposite movement as Vinyl. Our nether regions slapped together in a loud fapping noise. The feeling was _amazing_! Sex was arguably the best thing ever.

I opened my eyes and looked at Vinyl. She was completely out of it, lost in her own world of ecsasty and lust. I just realized it, but she was in perfect rhythm with the music, her hips swaying a bit in addition to the up and down motions. This all lead to her screaming and orgasming all over me.

"Aaahh!"

She fell onto me, exhausted and panting.

"That... was great." She said, out of breath.

"Hold on. You did all the work. Now it's time for me to return the favor." I said and I got on my knees and Vinyl rolled onto her stomach. I aligned my member with the hot, dripping slit and I plunged myself in. She gasped and I stopped.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked back at me with an annoyed look.

"You're being too cautious. I'm fine, keep going."

I nodded and began thrusting. I heard the music behind me and I matched the rhythm, bucking my hips in perfect rhythm. The combination of listening to the exhilarating music and having sex mixed together in perfect harmony, made the best experience ever. Not before too long, the feeling was becoming too great.

"Vinyl, I'm gonna cum!" I yelled.

"Me too!" She yelled back. Both of us were moaning at the orgasmic state we were in, until we released ourselves at the same time, just as the song ended in an epic explosion.

"Best... orgasm... ever." She said, out of breath. I nodded, gasping for air. We lied next to each other, hugging and sharing each other's body heat. Hormones filled the air, almost making it pungent.

"So...*whew* does this mean we're dating now?" I asked her. She looked at me and kissed me.

"Yes... it does." She said.

I smiled as she nuzzled into me and began drifting off into sleep. I placed my hoof over her and rested my head on her's. The last thing I remember was hearing the soft breathing of Vinyl as she and I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_**Leave a review to help me improve.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned above that's prone to copyright. Steam Funk is an OC made by me. I do my best to replicate what I believe characters like Vinyl Scratch and Octavia act like, even though we don't know officially. Please do not discriminate me for this. I was given full permission by The Idealist 33 to include him and his OC into my story.**


	9. I think she likes dubstep

**_A/N Hello everybody/pony! I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for not posting in, what, two months, if not more? I won't give you a whole bunch of excuses, so I take full responsibly for being absent. But I have been busy while I was gone. The original chapter was going to be at least over 12,000 words long. So I figured (along with a suggestion from my good friend, The Idealist 33) that I should just split up the chapter so I can post what I have done and also not have it too long for you guys and/or gals to read! I've split it up into three parts, so expect two more for chapter nine after this. And as always, enjoy..._**

* * *

_Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please enjoy._

**The Adventures of Steam Funk: Ch. 9 (1/3)**

I woke up, not opening my eyes, and I listened. I heard birds chirping outside and a clock ticking to my left. Some babbling of passing ponies broke the natural sounds as they took a stroll down the road. Then I heard a moan from behind me as Vinyl brushed along side me. I heard soft breathing as she rolled over and pressed up against me. Opening my eyes, I looked around the room I was in. I recalled all that happened last night, and I smiled to myself.

"_I love Equestria,_" I thought, thinking that this was the best thing that's ever happened to me. A knock came from the front door, making Vinyl let out another moan.

"Oh, who is it? Can't they see I'm sleeping!" she cried out.

"I got it," I said, uncovering.

"Thanks, Steam," she sighed, covering her head with the blanket. I stood up and looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning and Pinkie Pie was probably freaking out, wondering where I was. I walked down the hallway and to the door.

"_Man, I really hope this isn't the police for last night's incident,_" I thought, thinking back to my outburst of rage. I opened the door with my magic, and stared groggly at the iconic gray, walleyed pegasus standing in front of me. It was Derpy Hooves.

"Package for a... Miss Vinyl Scratch," she said, looking at the clipboard she had. I nodded, making her raise an eyebrow.

"You don't really look like a 'Miss'," she said, looking back at her clipboard.

"Maybe I went to the wrong place, *sigh*... again."

"No Derpy, this is Vinyl's house. I just... spent the night," I said, not wanting to give away all of the details. There was a pause before she spoke again.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. My eyes opened in surprise as I realized my mistake.

"Um, well..." I said, struggling for an answer. I sighed and decided to tell her the truth.

"Look, I'll have to sit down and explain it to you sometime. You'd understand since you know him," I said.

"Know who?" she asked.

"The Doctor."

Gasping at the name, she brought a hoof to her mouth.

"But, how do you..." she started to say, trailing off.

"Are you free for lunch today? We can talk then," I asked her. She still stared at me, so surprised that her eyes straightened up a bit.

"Um, yeah... sure. I think I have a break then. Or is that tomorrow?"I chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, meet me at the fountain in the center of Ponyville. Say at about eleven. We'll decide on somewhere to eat when we meet, okay?" She nodded slightly and began to walk away.

"Um, Derpy?" I called out. She stopped and looked back at me.

"The package," I said, nodding towards her saddlebag.

"Oh, right," she said, walking back and taking out the box. I grabbed it and nodded goodbye, closing the door and turning around to see Vinyl standing in the hallway.

"First day we're going out and you're already cheating on me?" she said, jokingly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her.

"No, just an old friend," I said, lying.

"Well then who's the Doctor?" she asked.

"_She'd heard more than I thought._" I thought to myself.

"Another old friend back from Fillydelphia we both knew," I said. I hated lying, but it was for the better. Maybe she could know the truth one day, but definitely not now.

"I got your package," I said, changing the topic. She grabbed the box with her own magic and opened it. She pulled out a pair of headphones that looked strangely similar to the JVC HA-M5X Xetreme Xplosive's; a pair of headphones I was looking at getting back on Earth.

"Sweet! My new phones are here!" she squealed. She ran down the hall and into her studio, plugging her new toy into the output audio jack of the turntable. She powered on the equipment and put on a record.

I stared at her, as the room was accosted with... silence. No sound was coming from the amps next to her, and all she was doing was bobbing her head up and down slightly, lost in a world of music. She opened her previously closed eyes and saw me.

"DO YOU WANT TO TRY THEM?" she yelled. I motioned for her to take off the headphones.

"Sure, but I'd prefer it if you _didn't _yell at me," I said, sarcastically.

"Sorry," she responded, levitating the headphones to me. I grabbed them with my magic and slipped them over my equine ears. She looked at me and nodded, pressing 'play' on the turntable. My ears were instantly filled with light techno music, the bass not particularly booming and the trebles were pretty shallow.

"_God, is this what we were listening to last night?_" I thought to myself, finding equine techno music not as great as I previously thought.

"NOT BAD!" I yelled, on purpose.

As I listened, I got an idea.

"_This probably is the opposite of what a time traveler is supposed to do, buuuut..._" I thought to myself. I smiled and took the headphones off.

"Wait here." I said, running into her room. I came back seconds later with my MP3-player. Vinyl eyed it suspiciously.

"What is that?" she asked, walking next to me and examining the small device.

"It's an MP3-player," I responded.

She looked at me like I had a third eye.

"It plays music," I said, simply, but she just continued to stare at me. Rolling my eyes, I sighed.

"Here, it's easier to just show you," I said, sliding the switch on the side to turn it on. It was a little difficult, because of my current equine form, but magic made it a lot easier. The device powered on and displayed a "HELLO" message in bright blue light. Vinyl stepped back at this, raising an eyebrow.

"How is it making light? Is it magic?"

"_Oh, please not this again,_" I thought, remembering trying to explain cars to Pinkie yesterday.

"No, it's technology." I responded. She thought for a second, until nodding. I continued, surprised at her lack of questions, and cycled through my list of songs until I found one of my favorites.

"Alright, lemme see those headphones," I said. She handed me them, and luckily the plug fit the audio jack. Handing the headphones back to her, she put them on and awaited further instruction.

"_From what I've heard, most of the techno stuff here is pretty mild. Let's see how she handles some dubstep,_" I thought, smiling mischievously as I began to play Spitfire by Porter Robinson. I thought it would be a good choice, considering the name of it.

I couldn't hear the music, but I used Vinyl's facial expressions to figure out which part the song was at. She had a normal look at the beginning, which was a light, synthesized organ/flute part. She seemed a bit baffled as to how the device was playing music, but continued to listen, naturally finding the beat and nodding to it. Her face then drifted out into a peaceful look as it went into a jumping around, pitter patter of synthesized tones. "Not bad, Steam. This is pretty good," she said, closing her eyes as she listened.

After about a half a minute later, she flinched, as I heard the faint sound of the first true dubstep sound of the whole song. Then another, the music progressively getting louder. It kept adding in more low tones and growls, until the bass dropped and her eyes shot open. She let out a "whoo!" as she switched from nodding to full on head bobbing.

"This is AWESOME!" she yelled. "What is it?"

I smiled, having a hunch she'd like it.

"It's called dubstep."

"What?!"

"I said, it's called dubstep!" I yelled. She heard me this time and smiled as her entire body began to move in rhythm with the music.

"I... love... DUBSTEP!" she screamed. "We are definitely listening to this next time we have sex," she added, giving me a wink. I blushed slightly, and let her finish the song before going to the next.

We had spent about two hours just listening to the rest of the songs on my MP3-player, going back multiple times to listen to the dubstep songs... again, and again, and again.

"But how does it work?" Vinyl asked me, rotating the device to look at it.

"I'm not exactly sure on the specifics, but it stores the songs on there as .mp3 files. Then it plays them when you plug in ear buds or headphones," I explained.

"Oh!... What?" She asked, not understanding me at all.

"Just... go with it," I said, not wanting to explain computers to her. I was already going against time travel rules by showing her my MP3-player.

"So where did you get it? I've never seen one, and I'm usually on top of new things in the music world," she said. I sighed, wondering if I should tell her the truth or not.

"I got it from a place, very far away," I responded, not exactly lying, just not telling the whole truth. She nodded again, and smiled.

"Well, forget about that. It's still awesome. Thanks for showing me dubstep, but how come I've never heard of that either?"

"Uh..." I said, starting to sweat.

"_Well great, how am I suppose to explain this?_" I thought as I sat there, trying to come up with an answer. I never went over this with the Doctor because he didn't know I had my MP3-player.

"Well, I... kinda made them myself," I lied, wanting to kill myself for taking ownership over such great songs that weren't mine. She looked at me with wide eyes, a gaping smile forming on her muzzle.

"No way! You made them? That's epic!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe my coltfriend made the coolest sounding music I've ever heard!" she added, and gave me a hug. I chuckled nervously, hoping I never had to talk about this again.

"You have to show me how to make dubstep!"

"_Oh, you've got to be kidding me.._." I thought, mentally facehoofing myself.

"Maybe some other time," I suggested, but Vinyl was persistent.

"Oh, come on! Just show me some stuff!" she whined.

"You probably don't even have the right equipment."

"There's no way that's possible. I have the most advanced tech in the music business," She argued.

"Would this count as our first fight?"

"Don't try and change the subject!" she warned. Seeing that I had no other options, I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Fine," I said dejectedly. I started walking towards her MIDI, which was sitting on the other side of the room. I heard her let out a silent victory, and then proceed to follow me. I stopped in front of get device- which is basically a keyboard, for those of you who don't know what a MIDI is. It had different sound equipment stacked on each side of it, none of which I knew its function. Sitting down on the floor, I raised up a hoof and turned it on. A small static sound was heard from the speakers. I turned my head to see Vinyl standing next to me, excited like a child being shown a magic trick.

Sighing, I raised a hoof to do something, but I had no idea what.

"_Well, let's see how big of a fool I can make of myself,_" I thought, and hit a button on some of the equipment to the side. Nothing happened. I reached out again to hit it and I missed, swinging my foreleg wildly in a fit of being fooled somehow, by a button. I started to get frustrated, and closed my eyes to calm myself. When I reopened them, I realized more and more of my vision was bordered by black.

"I'm pretty sure that's not normal," I said, slurring. Distantly, I heard someone call my name, but it was too late. I had fallen over backwards and was lying on the ground, out cold.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was walking along out in the square of Ponyville, without a care in the world, humming whatever song she had stuck in her head. She looked over to Lyra and Bon Bon, sitting on the bench that they usually do.

"Hi Lyra! Hi Bon Bon!" Pinkie yelled across the open area. They looked away from each other and waved, before going back into their conversation. Pinkie continued on until she reached her destination. She walked up to the Sweet Apple Acres apple stand and smiled.

"Hiya there, Applejack!" she said, enthusiastically. The orange mare turned around, carrying a big smile on her face and had her Stetson on her head.

"Howdy there Pinkie! What brings ya by 'ere t'day?" she asked in her southern bell accent.

"I came by to see one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world of Equestria!... that and to pick up apples for the Cakes,," the pink mare exclaimed. Applejack nodded and smiled.

"Well alrighty then, what'll it be?"

Pinkie looked around at the produce, seeing all of the different produce, until her eyes landed on a blue stallion, pegasus with a short, black mane and a black Stetson. He had some apples in a bag, walking behind the stand.

"Look out Applejack! There's a thief stealing your apples!" she yelled, pointing her hoof, dramatically, at the stallion. The farmer looked and saw the pegasus, and the pegasus looked back at Pinkie, a bit baffled. Applejack chuckled and rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"No, that's Lonestar. He's mah coltfriend, an' he's helpin' out with the stand," she explained. Pinkie let out a long, "oh!" and stuck out her hoof.

"Hiya Lone Star! I've never seen you before, so you must be new, and I love meeting new friends! Oh, you know what we should do?! Throw a party to welcome you to Ponyville!" the pink mare exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Um, I'd really like that. Thank ya kindly, Pinkie," he said, nodding in thanks and shaking her hoof. Pinkie smiled as she already began making plans for the party.

"_We're gonna need some streamers and cake and balloons and-_"

"Ahem," Applejack said, cutting off Pinkie's thoughts.

"Oh right, apples!" she said, remembering her original task. She looked over at a big bushel of bright, juicy red delicious apples.

"I'll take a bushel of those ones, pretty please." Applejack nodded.

"Freshly picked, these are. Just bucked this mornin'," she said, putting them in a bag and giving them to Pinkie.

"How much is it AJ?" the pink mare asked, reaching for the bits she had in a pink and glitter covered coin purse.

"Four bits," the southern mare replied. Pinkie gave her a confused look.

"For a whole bushel? That doesn't seem right."

Applejack gave her a soft smile.

"Friends and family discount."

Pinkie was just about to argue with the apple farmer, when she heard bells ringing in the distance. Applejack also heard it.

"Ah thought school wasn't done 'til two," she said to Pinkie, quizzically. They both turned their heads to see an ambulance wagon go racing past and making a right turn down the street. The two mares gave worried looks to each other, and silently decided to follow the transport. Applejack put a "CLOSED" sign on the front of her stand and ran off with Pinkie to see what all the ruckus was.

* * *

"Not bad, Timid. Not bad at all," Octavia said, praising Timid for his performance on the cello. He smiled and bowed in a showy manner.

"Thank you, Octavia," he said, and walked over by her, sitting down next to her on the couch.

The two musicians had talked after Timid left me as I went to go on my date with Vinyl last night. They decided to get together today for a little time to get acquainted.

"So Coltiff, huh? You don't have the accent though," she said. Timid shrugged.

"My parents moved before I was able to barely even talk. So it's a bit of a loss, but not a big deal," he said, sighing slightly at how he actually wasn't able to obtain a British accent back on Earth. Off in the kitchen, a tea kettle started to whistle, alerting Octavia.

"Oh, tea's ready! Would you like some Timid?" she asked. He nodded and smiled a she walked into the dining room. He took advantage of this time to look around her living room. He saw pictures of Octavia at concerts with the rest of her ensemble. They were from all around the world: Los Pegasus, Fillydelphia, Saddle Arabia, and yes, even Coltiff. He looked at one wall, and was greeted with several pictures of her and Vinyl. Mostly small frames and normal pictures, except for a big portrait of her and Vinyl, hugging with a beach in the background. "_Oh no! What if everyone back on Earth was right? What if they really are lesbians?!_" he thought to himself, all of the pictures not helping convince him other wise.

"I really like that picture," a voice from behind him came. He turned around to see Octavia looking at him with a smile, holding tea in her hoof.

"I had that done when we went on vacation to Foalida. It took awhile for the artist to finish and it was a challenge to get Vinyl to sit still for so long, but it was all completely worth it," she said, setting down a cup on Timid's side the glass coffee table in front of the couch. She sat down next to him and took a sip of her tea.

"Ooh! Careful, it's hot," she warned, setting down the cup to cool off.

"Hey, you and Vinyl aren't..." Timid started to ask, but faded off. Octavia looked at him in question.

"What was that?"

He looked up; breathing slowly and started again.

"Are you and Vinyl... a couple?" he asked, expecting the worst. There was a moment of silence before Octavia broke out laughing.

"Oh, dear no! We're just good friends, that's all. What gave you the impression we were together?" she asked. He looked over at the wall and nodded towards it.

"I just saw all of the pictures of you and her, and they looked like you two were passionate towards each other," he explained, relieved he still had a shot at dating the cellist.

"Well no, we are not a couple. Besides, why would we be if Vinyl is interested in Steam?" she questioned, before gasping and covering her mouth with her hooves.

"Please tell me I didn't say that," she muttered. Before Timid could respond, she continued.

"I wasn't suppose to tell anypony that, not until they were dating! Please don't tell Steam! Vinyl would never forgive me!" she begged.

"Calm down. I'm not going to tell anypony. Besides, I already kinda knew."

"How could you possibly know that?" she asked.

"Well, I _am_ his friend, and also, it's pretty easy to figure out," he said, rolling his eyes.

"_Well then why can't you figure out I like you?_" Octavia asked herself. She thought she had been obvious enough for Timid to catch on.

"_Perhaps I'm not being as obvious as I think I am. If I could just think of something to get the message across..._" She thought to herself, until a simple, yet good idea came to her. She took a deep breath.

"Hey Timid?" she said. Timid set down his tea and looked at her, allowing her to proceed.

"I-I was wondering... if you would maybe like to... go out for dinner or something sometime?" she proposed, bursting on the inside with nervousness. Timid was shocked, flustered at his crush asking him out to dinner. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure, I would love to," he said. She nearly squealed in delight. "_Ooh, this is really happening!_" she thought, filled with excitement.

"Uh, Octavia?" Timid questioned, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry. Just... thinking," she said. He nodded slowly, wondering what was going through her head, but the silence was broken.

"Somepony, please help!" a voice called from outside. The two looked at each other and galloped out the door. They looked and saw Vinyl standing outside her house.

"Octavia! Go get help! Something's wrong with Steam!" she cried out. Octavia nodded and spun around, taking off in the direction of the hospital. Timid ran over to Vinyl with a worried look.

"Where is he?" he asked. She ran into her house, with him following, and into the recording studio, where I lay on the floor. Timid got down next to me and put his ear to my chest.

"I can't hear a heart beat!" he shouted.

"Well, do CPR or something!" Vinyl pleaded, desperately.

"I don't know how!" He started to panic, trying to figure out what to do. All they could do was stand there, and stand there they did, waiting for help to arrive.

* * *

_**Leave a review to help me improve.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned above that's prone to copyright. Steam Funk is an OC made by me. I do my best to replicate what I believe characters like Vinyl Scratch and Octavia act like, even though we don't know officially. Please do not discriminate me for this. I was given full permission by The Idealist 33 and Lonestar720 to include them and their OCs into my story. I have made references to The Idealist's story, "Doctor Whooves?", in this specific chapter. I have been given full privileges from him to do this.**


	10. Mixed emotions

_**A/N Hey you all! Thanks for sticking with me this far. I know I haven't been very consistent with posting chapters, but I do know that I have developed as a writer and I hope to be pumping out more chapters now that I'm done with school for the summer! In the meantime, if you need something to read while you're waiting for my next chapter, then please give my good friend, The Idealist 33's stories a try. Speaking of which, he is in desperate need of a new editor. He's looking for someone that can edit in a short amount of time, a few days at most, and isn't afraid to tell him their ideas. Also, he is not picky about gender, so both colts and fillies are welcome. If you think you could do this, then stop reading and send him a quick PM now so you don't forget later. He'd greatly appreciate it if you did! After you're done with that, then please enjoy...**  
_

_**Oh! And one last thing: yes, I did write an entire paragraph just about a muffin to add a filler to the story. Don't worry, it will make sense soon...**_

* * *

_Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please enjoy._

**The Adventures of Steam Funk: Ch. 9 (2/3)**

I woke with a start, gasping for air.

"Ah! Oh... what?" I asked myself, looking at my surroundings. I was on a table, in a room with a big vat in the center and a computer panel off to the side. I looked at the table and found myself strapped to it. I was back in human form, as well.

"Wait, what?" I asked again, wondering what had exactly happened. After I looked at my environment again, I recognized specific things that seemed familiar. Then, it all came flooding to me.

"TARDIS," I said. "I'm back on the TARDIS. But why?" I questioned, focusing on my main goal. With a little squirming, I was able to undo the bindings and get off the table, but I hadn't adjusted to my current state.

"Oh geez!" I shouted, falling over and cutting my hand on a piece if stray metal on the table. "Ah, shit!" I cursed. Clutching my wrist, I tried to stop the bleeding of the two inch long gash.

"Right, two legs," I reminded myself in deadpan. Standing back up, I looked at the said piece of metal. It didn't appear rusty, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Next to the table, I noticed a rag on the ground.

"Doesn't look _too _dirty..." I spoke, picking it up and wrapping it around the cut. I made my way to the doorway that led to the hall, and I began to travel down it. As I walked along, I tried to remember which way the Doctor had taken me before.

"Was it two lefts and a right, or a right, a left, and then a right? Er, wait... wouldn't it be backwards if I'm going the opposite way? Ahrg!" I cried out in distress. I had finally realized why no one ever wanted me to read directions.

I continued to walk down the long hallways, getting more frustrated, until I began to feel hopelessness instead. The fact that the TARDIS was infinite in size didn't help, either. But all of that feeling disappeared when I heard something. It sounded like... voices. Multiple voices.

They were faint, but it still provided the glimmer of hope that I needed.

"I'm pretty sure it's not Pinkie, but then again..." I said, pondering the strange way the pink mare seemed to be able to appear from nowhere. I ran the possibilities of who else could be with the Doctor.

As I followed the voices, I came closer and closer, until I found a room that I knew all too well. I peaked my head around the corner and took a look. It was the control room, but the people I saw almost made me straight up lose it and freak out.

I saw the Doctor, same as his usual bow-tied self, but there were two other people with him. A female, with the most red of hair you would ever see, while also being quite attractive. The other was a male, who had dirty blond hair, and one hell of a nose protruding from the center of his face.

"Oh my God, it's them. It's really them!" I whispered, excitedly. Prepping myself, I took a breath and stepped out into the room. The first one to notice me was the woman, the other two having their backs to me.

"Um, Doctor... why is there a kid on the TARDIS?" she asked, a Scottish accent showing in her voice. The two men then turned and saw me.

"Oh! Hello there! Why are you up?" he asked himself, thinking for a moment before turning back around. "Oh, where are my manners? This is Sam. He's a friend of mine and I'm helping him with something," he explained.

"What's that? A school project?" the red head jeered.

"Hey! I'm not that young, or not at least to where I need help," I said in self-defence, making her smile.

"Ooh, feisty are we?" She walked over to me and down the the steps, stopping in front of me.

"I'm Amy by the way," she said, holding out her hand. I was a bit surprised at her sudden turn of attitude, going from bully to kind and well-mannered. Smiling at her openness, I grasped and shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Rory. In case, anyone was wondering..." he said, trailing off. I nodded to him and then looked to the Doctor.

"Right. Let's get you back in your flesh and get you on your way," he said, leading me down the stairs and into the hallway. Looking at him, I smiled.

"Was that them? Was that _the_ Amy and Rory Pond?" I asked. He nodded.

"No doubt you recognize them from the show."

"Oh, so it's alright for you to know that you have a show?" I questioned, slightly joking.

"Well, most of the adventures I have make for good telly. Besides, I _am _the writer."

I stopped and looked at him.

"What?! Aren't you Matt Smith, the actor who plays the Doctor? Well, so to speak," I asked in disbelief. He smiled at my confusion.

"Well, I use psychic paper for identity purposes and I use the flesh to make the body for the show's writer," he explained, and kept walking. Shaking my head and laughing, I continued.

"So back to our original conversation, how did you get them out of the corrupted time period caused by the weeping angels?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't understand. Lots of wibbly wobbly, time-y whimey stuff," he explained, making a reference to both himself and the show.

"Try me," I said, seeing if I could even try to comprehend the science and physics behind time. The Doctor looked at me, surprised at my tenacity.

"If you say so..." he began. "So as you know, Rory was snatched by an angel and teleported through space and time to the apartment. Not wanting her husband to grow old and die alone, Amy allowed the angel to teleport her as well. Now, I couldn't get in there the time before because I didn't have a guide line; something I could lock onto for me to pull the TARDIS into the time period. Well, turns out Amy is smarter than you think. When she went back, she brought something with her, something so obvious that I could never go on with my life without noticing."

"What was it? Some important piece of the TARDIS, or an ancient relic?" I asked, now enveloped in his story.

"My bow tie."

"What?" I asked flatly.

"My bow tie," he repeated. "She grabbed my bow tie and knew I would notice its absence. I found this quite particular, that my iconic piece of apparel was gone, so I did a search for it through out all of time and space. Once the TARDIS had pinpointed the location of it, I latched on and pulled myself to it. Getting out of the time period is a lot easier, so I won't go into that."

I nodded, surprised at the simplicity of the answer. Rounding a corner, we entered the flesh room.

"Now... why did you wake up?" he asked aloud, whipping out his sonic screwdriver. It made it's signature high pitch wining as he scanned the room. He pointed it near me and looked at it.

"Sam, have you hurt yourself recently?" he asked, looking away from the device and at me. His eyes traveled down my arm and to the improvised bandage around my hand. "Now what did you do?"

"Well," I started, pulling away the rag and revealing the gash. "I have been adjusted to equine anatomy for the past few days, and when I was pulled back into my human body, I had to get 'readjusted', which resulted in me falling off the table and cutting my hand on it," I responded.

"Ah, I see. Well don't you worry, once we get you back on there, the life-support will kick in and get you good as new. Actually, the life-support is _so_ good, that it will keep you from aging. So you don't have to worry about looking older when you get back home," he said. "I don't understand why I didn't say that before when you first got on..."

"Well hey, that's an upside!" I said, realizing that if I was here for a while, then my parents would most likely notice I looked different. The Doctor looked at his sonic screwdriver again and then at me.

"Alrighty then, it looks like it was an just an energy surge. Probably from a solar flare or shift in the TARDIS' power grid. It just reset the control field and cut off the connection for safety purposes, mainly so it didn't fry your brain. Nothing to worry about. Just give me a mo'." He ran over to the computer panel and tapped in a few things, until hitting the last key with a loud *clack*. "Okey doke! All you need to do is get back on and let it reestablish contact," he said.

Nodding, I walked back over to the table and got back on, allowing the restraints to clamp around my wrists and ankles again. The time lord took position at the console.

"Alright Sam, are you ready?" he asked.

"Allons-y," I joked, and closed my eyes. More noises of the Doctor fiddling with the controls followed until my mind eventually slipped away, just as before, and my body went numb.

* * *

The female ponies, with the exception of Timid, the hospital doctor, and Spike, were crowded around my lifeless body, which lay on the gurney with several tubes running into my body. Next to the bed was a heart monitor, which failed to make the slightest noise signaling life. The doctor turned to the group, a look of sorrow on his face.

"I'm sorry to say, but he's... passed," he said with his head down. They all gasped, most of their eyes starting to fill with tears. Timid spoke up and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"But how did it happen?"

"We don't know. There are no signs of any damage or illness. His heart just stopped," he responded. "I'll leave you to pay your condolences," he added, walking out of the room. They all lowered their heads, thinking different things, but all about one thing... the death of a friend.

That was, until the heart monitor began beeping. Everyone in the room looked up at the device, it making rhythmic patterns of lines.

"*Gasp!*"

They all jumped as I shot up from the bed, air rushing into my lungs.

"Ah! Oh, my head," I said, rubbing my temples. "This is a hell of a headache." I looked around and observed my surroundings, and saw everyone looking at me with complete and utter shock.

"Um... hello. Why are you all at Vinyl's house?" I questioned. "And why am I in a bed? Vinyl, you weren't going to give the others a 'public display', were you?" No one answered, none even chuckling at the small joke. A nurse happened to walk by and notice me. Her eyes went wide and she darted off, returning a moment later with the doctor. He looked at me and took on a look of shock.

"I don't believe it! This makes no sense at all. You had no pulse. You were dead!" he said breathlessly. "I'm... speechless." He walker over to the monitors and checked them, making sure there wasn't any errors in the system.

"Wait, why would you think I was dead?" I asked. Vinyl walked up next to me.

"You started to show me dubstep, but then you fell over onto the ground. Don't you remember?" she asked, quietly.

"Yeah, I think I remember that," I said, nodding.

"I had no clue what happened to you, so I panicked and ran out into the street. Luckily, Timid and Octavia were home, so we got help. That's pretty much it," she finished. I looked at her and brushed her cheek with my hoof, smiling softly.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about now."

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I could do without this headache," I said. I turned to the doctor. "You don't happen to have something for this, do you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot give you anything, or else it will affect the results of some tests I'm going to run on you," he responded, looking down at his clipboard. "Which there are exactly ten that I wish to perform, so I can try and figure out what happened to you and how you're still alive."

"Alright then, I guess I'm going to be here a little while," I said, getting comfortable. "Speaking of which, what time is it, Timid?" He held up his foreleg and looked at his watch.

"Quarter to eleven. Why?"

My eyes shot open.

"Oh no! I'm late!" I exclaimed, pulling out the I.V. and oxygen tube running down my nose. "Ehlg," I cringed as I felt the foreign object travel up the back of my throat.

"Late for what?" Timid asked, not sure if he should stop me or help me.

"I have to meet Derpy for lunch." He gave me a confused look and started to say something, but I cut him off.

"I'll explain later!" I said, making my way to the door. The doctor looked up from the board he was holding and at me. He leaped in front of the door before I could get out.

"Wait! You can't leave! I still need to run my tests!" he said, pulling out a large syringe.

"Oh, hell no!" I shouted, pushing him to the side and galloping down the hall, eventually escaping the building. The doctor shook his head, steadying himself.

"Which way did he go?!" he yelled, looking around the room, and then sighed. "Why do our patients keep running away? The last time this happened was when _you_ broke out, because of a silly book," he said, looking at Rainbow Dash, making everyone else turn and look. The multicolor maned mare blushed.

"I'm not an egghead..." was her only remark.

* * *

"Sorry!" I yelled back. The pony who I ran into watched helplessly as their bag of assorted fruits toppled over. They then scowled at me, shooting death glares.

"How about you watch where you're going, you-"

I got out of earshot before I could hear the rest, which was probably a good thing.

Sprinting past the fountain, I made my way to the center of Ponyville, just as the clock tower chimed the twelfth hour. I stopped running and looked around, trying to see if I could spot the pegasus.

"Okay, I think I made it here before her," I said, turning around to see a grey, walleyed, face right in front of mine.

"Oh, geez! Where did you- never mind," I said, deciding to not question certain things anymore, but to just go with it.

"Hi Steam! How have you been?" she asked with a smile.

_"Heh, where to start..._" I thought.

"Well, after you left Vinyl's this morning, I had passed out and was proclaimed dead, until I sprang up from the hospital bed, absolutely fine. I escaped and now probably have several medical staff chasing after me," I responded. "But I couldn't be better!"

She gave me a blank stare, blinking a few times.

"I had an uncle who had that happen to him!" she remarked. "Er, no wait. I don't have an uncle."

I laughed, glad to see that she was as much fun as I thought she would be. She's really the only background character who you know what she acts like. Everyone else is a bit of a mystery. Back from her thoughts on existing family, she looked at me and smiled.

"So where are we eating?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around.

"Not sure. I'm kinda new in town, so I don't really know any restaurants, except for the one across from Quills and Sofas, and The Trottingston," I said. "But I don't think I can ever go back to that one."

"Really? Why not?" she asked, innocently.

"Well, let's just say some certain events took place there," I said, weary of the situation that occurred just the night before.

"Oh, let's go to Sugar Cube Corner! They have really good muffins!" she exclaimed. Letting out a small chuckle, I nodded and began walking with her to the bakery.

"So... how do you know, _him_?" she asked me, taking on a more serious tone, which seemed odd for her. Thinking, I tried to figure out the easiest way to tell her the truth.

"Well, you see..." I began. "I'm not actually a pony. This body isn't even real. It's just flesh," I explained. She looked at me, confused.

"Of course it's flesh. Isn't that what everypony is made of?" she questioned. I shook my head.

"No, not _that_ kind of flesh. What I'm talking about is a substance that is produced synthetically. It can change it's molecular structure into anything, even a working pony body, which can then be controlled by a brain connection from a host." I let out a sigh. "Long story short, I'm the host for this body," I stated.

There was a pause between us.

"So, you're... not really a pony?" she asked. I nodded, smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm actually a..." I stopped, taking a breath before continuing. "A human, back on the TARDIS with the Doctor," I said. She slowly nodded, processing everything I had said, until speaking up.

"What's a human?" she asked, rather loudly.

* * *

Off in the distance, Lyra's ears perked up as she poked her head above the crowd to scan for who spoke.

"What is it?" Bon Bon asked her. Lyra just shook her head, sitting back down.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard somepony say something."

* * *

"Shh! I'll explain later, but you can't let anypony know! If Princess Celestia finds out that someone who isn't suppose to be here, _is_, then I'm dead meat!" I exclaimed, trying to get the point across. Throughout our talking, we had finally reached the Sugar Cube Corner. The conversation continued as we walked inside.

"Well, I at least have to tell Spitfire about this," Derpy said.

"No! When I mean nopony, I mean _nopony_! Not even Spitfire!" I exclaimed.

"No, it's okay! She knows the Doctor too, and you can trust her," she said, trying to persuade me. I thought about it, remembering the Doctor speak of Spitfire highly. That, and she was also his lover. I gave an unwary look back at the walleyed mare and nodded in agreement.

"It's still not a good idea in my opinion, but I suppose it's alright if she knows him. Where would she be?" I asked. Derpy thought for a moment, before looking over at the counter.

"Muffins," she said, in a trance-like tone, and began to walk away. Before I could turn around, the sweet smell of freshly baked muffins hit my snout. Blueberry, to be exact. I closed my eyes and inhaled the delicious smell.

"Mmm..." I mumbled to myself, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I turned around and saw Derpy standing there, holding a muffin in her hoof. She had the presents of crumbs around her mouth, suggesting she already managed to eat hers.

"Here you go," she said, putting out the baked good she was holding. I grabbed it with my telekinesis and smiled, nodding in thanks to her. Bringing it up to my mouth, I took a bite.

Instantly, the flavors hit my tongue like a freight train. The spice from the cinnamon that the Cakes must have added, mixed with the sweetness of the blueberries, topped with a light crunch every time you bit into a walnut, all wrapped in the warmth of the muffin itself.

"Oh... this, is delicious," I moaned between chews, savoring the flavor. I didn't even care if it seemed like I was over exaggerating. It was just so good! Derpy smiled and giggled.

"It's like I always say, never underestimate the power a good muffin," she said. Before I could even finish my first bite, she already starting to walk away again. Bringing the muffin with me, I followed after her. Before I left the bakery, I happened to look back at the counter and spot Mrs. Cake, standing there with an irritated look.

I stopped and called to Derpy, "Hey, you _did_ pay for the muffins, right?" She stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I've never had to pay for muffins," she said. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the baker and began fishing some bits out of my hat.

"I am so sorry. She should know better," I apologized on Derpy's behalf.

"Don't you worry about it, dear. I know you've got a good head on your shoulders. Just keep an eye on her, though. She does these kinds of things often," she warned. Nodding, I set the bits on the counter and departed.

* * *

"So, you never told me where Spitfire would be," I said, munching on my muffin.

"Oh yeah. Well, she's also a pegasus," she said, opening up her wings in example. "So she's either at the Wonderbolts Training Academy, or she's at her house in Cloudsdale."

"Well that's great!" I exclaimed, but then reality took hold. "Except for one problem... I don't have wings." Derpy looked behind me and saw the absence of the extra appendages.

"Woah, I just noticed that," she said, scratching her head. "Oh, how about this? You could ride on my back!"

I looked at her like she had a third eye.

"Seriously? Me, ride on your back? You're kidding, right?" I asked her.

"No, why?" she asked. I snickered a bit at her question.

"Well, I'm at least twice as big as you. How in the wide world of Equestria are you going to carry me?" I questioned. She looked me over, seeing if it were remotely possible.

"You're right, there's no way. So how can you come with me?" she asked. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno. How about you go ahead and find her, then come back and meet me at Vinyl's house," I suggested.

"Yes sir!" she hollered, saluting and then taking off. I shook my head and chuckled.

"She's something else," I said, and started to walk back to Vinyl's. I didn't even make it two feet before someone called my name.

"What is it now, Derpy?" I asked and turned around, but not to see the walleyed mare. Instead I saw a cyan one, with an iconic rainbow mane.

"Oh, sorry Rainbow. I thought you were somepony else." She looked at me, cocking her head to the side.

"Alright, but why would you think I was Derpy? Do I look that much like her?" she said, crossing her eyes and laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny! She can't help it, so knock it off," I said in defense of the impaired mare.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding. So what's going on with you?" she asked me, lightly punching my shoulder.

"Well, I was going to head back to Vinyl's while I wait for Derpy to come back," I explained, beginning to walk again with Rainbow flying next to me.

"Why, where did she go?"

"Oh, to go get Spitfire. I have a few matters to discus with her," I said casually. I heard the sound of wings flapping stop, followed by a small thud. Turning around, I saw Rainbow, sitting on the ground, her mouth wide open.

"Uh, you okay?" I questioned, looking at her awestruck face.

"How does she know Spitfire?" she whispered out.

"Oh, it's a long story. They both liked a stallion, the stallion loved them equally, so they became friends and, basically, shared the Doctor," I said. She looked up with a questioning look.

"They both liked a doctor? Hmm... I never thought Spitfire would be the 'doctor' type," she said, breaking her stunned shock, but snapped back into it when she realized the matter at han- er... hoof.

"Wait, you're going to be talking to Spitfire?" she asked.

"That's the gist of it," I said, nodding my head. Her eyes lit up in excitement.

"You _have_ to tell her about me! Or at least recommend me for the Wonderbolts!" she plead.

"What are you talking about? You already went to the flight camp for them," I said. She took on a confused look.

"How did you know about the- just, never mind. Can you at least please put in a good word about me? That's all I ask!" she said.

"I don't think I should be manipulating decisions like this. I can't do it. Sorry," I said, and began walking away. She grew desperate and flew up to me again.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase!" she begged, getting on her knees. I laughed at her childish behavior.

"Oh, come on. I'm just kidding. Of course I'll tell her about you," I said. She looked up at me with a glimmer of hope in her eye.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" she questioned.

"Well, duh. Why wouldn't I?" I said.

"Well, I just met you."

"Seriously? That's why? You've talked to me about some pretty personal stuff. That's got to take _some_ amount of trust," I said. She thought back to the other day, where she had spent the night at Fluttershy's cottage.

"I guess. But still, I can't tell you how awesome this is that you're doing this for me!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down. It's not a big deal. But if you keep this up, then I might change my mind," I joked, and began to walk down the road again.

* * *

We had made it pretty far without either of us saying a word, but the inevitable happened.

"Wanna race?" the rainbow maned pegasus asked.

"I don't know. I'm kinda tired," I said, not particularly wanting to run.

"C'mon. Exercise does the body good," she argued. "Unless, you know, you're... chicken."

My eyes shot towards her at the taunt.

"Normally, I wouldn't be subject to such tomfoolery and poppycock," I said in a haughty tone, holding my head high. "But in this particular case... YOU'RE ON!"

With that, I took off running, leaving my competitor a bit baffled.

"Hey! No fair! You didn't say go!" she called out, pushing off the ground with her hind legs and propelling herself forward, quickly picking up speed with her strong wings.

"Go!" I yelled, letting out a laugh as we both raced to Vinyl's house.

* * *

Arriving in front of the building, it was clear that there was no competition, but merely a straight up flank whooping.

I stopped myself after Rainbow had already made it a full minute before me.

"You put up quite a fight back there," she complimented.

"Oh, don't even try to make me feel better. I couldn't beat you even after you stopped flying and ran," I wheezed, out of air.

"Well... yeah," she confessed. "But you showed awesome determination. I mean, I've never seen somepony who picked up more speed at the end. Or at least not like that," she said. I nodded my head in gratitude of her praise, but smiled to myself knowing I was holding her back a little with my magic, not that it did much good. Just then, I heard the door behind me open with a quiet creak. Rainbow looked and responded first.

"Hey there Vinyl! What's going on?" She looked at the cyan mare, and nodded.

"Hey R.D.," she said, although without as much flamboyancy as her usual self. Rainbow noticed this as well, shooting me a curious glance. I shrugged my shoulders slightly, and turned back to Vinyl just as her eyes landed on me.

"Oh, look who it is," she sneered. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach from her tone of voice.

"Um, is everything alright?" I asked, cautiously.

"I'm gonna have a word with you inside," she said, and looked at Dash. "Excuse us, but I need to discus something with a certain stallion."

The rainbow maned pegasus stared at Vinyl, who was staring at me, and I didn't know what to do.

"Um, yeah... I'll leave you two alone to, uh... talk this out. Hopefully..." she said, and then bolted away, faster than I'd ever seen her go before.

"_Gee Rainbow, thanks for backing me up,_" I thought sarcastically to myself. My marefriend was still scowling at me. I was afraid to move.

"Inside!" she commanded, at which I obeyed without hesitation. Walking in, I saw that the house was the same as it was this morning, aside from a few things moved out of the way for the paramedics to come in with a stretcher.

"_I just hope I didn't fall and break any of her sound equipment when I passed out,_" I thought, and turned to face Vinyl. She had just closed the door and turned around. Her magenta eyes locked with mine, allowing me to see that they were darker with anger.

"So... what's up, Vin-"

"What the hell was that?!" she shouted, cutting off my hoarse attempt to start the conversation calmly. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What was what?" I asked, genuinely confused about her anger. She let out a mocking scoff, as if it were obvious.

"Hmm... let's see. You pass out in my house this morning and make me worry like hell. Next thing I know, we're at the hospital, and they say you're dead! That's not really a great feeling."

Apparently it was obvious.

"Look Vinyl, I'm sure you're-"

"I'm not done yet!" she shouted, letting me to know that she was not in a conversational mood, but more of a, "scream and shout until I'm out of juice" mood. The only thing I could do was let her burn herself out, as if she were a forest fire.

"But then, out of the blue, you pop up, back from the grave and look around, complaining about your headache. You died and you complain about a freaking HEADACHE! What the hell is that, Steam? Huh?! Was it all some joke?" she questioned, but continued before I could respond.

"Heh... but you know, you're okay enough to hop up and go meet somepony, 'cause you're too worried about being late," she said, sounding like she was starting to settle down. There was a pause before she spoke again, definitely quieter now.

"I had somepony die in my house. That's the bottom line. Somepony _died_ in my house. Right next to me, I saw their eyes roll back into their head, fall to the ground, and die," she whispered, her voice beginning to break. "You have no idea what that's like. I was so scared, and I didn't know what to do," she sobbed, as tears rolled down from her eyes. A sharp pang of guilt hit my heart and I rushed over to her.

"Oh Vinyl, I'm so sorry. You're right, I have no idea what that's like. I wish I could've been there to help you," I said, sitting her down on the couch and hugging her. "I should've stayed there in the hospital with all of you. It didn't even cross my mind as to how you would all react."

All the while, Vinyl sobbed into my neck, leaning against me as she tried to regain her composure. I rubbed her back with my hoof, thinking about what I could do to make this right.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" I finally asked, hoping there was something. She slowly removed her face from my neck after a moment, and rested it on my shoulder, embracing the hug.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"What is it?" I asked her, ready to do anything to make her happy.

"First off, please don't die again," she said, half joking. I chuckled softly until she spoke up again. "And second off, don't let me be alone when something serious like this happens. I was so scared this morning. I need somepony I can rely on."

"Well, from what I understand, Timid was there this morning," I said. She paused for a moment.

"Just shut up and be there next time. Alive, too," she said flatly. I laughed and patted her back.

"Sounds like a deal," I said softly. "But are you sure you don't want me to do anything else?"

Vinyl leaned away from me and turned her face up to mine, a seductive look in her eyes.

"Well... if you're wondering..."

* * *

_**Leave a review to help me improve.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned above that's prone to copyright. Steam Funk is an OC made by me. I do my best to replicate what I believe characters like Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody act like, even though we don't know officially. Please do not discriminate me for this. I was given full permission by The Idealist 33 to include him and his OC into my story. I have made references to The Idealist's story, "Doctor Whooves?", in this specific chapter. I have been given full privileges from him to do this.**


End file.
